


Elysium

by Val_Creative



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (2003)
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort/Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Growing Old Together, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Marriage, Minor Character Death, Misogyny, Mutual Pining, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Protective Peter Pan, Romance, Sad Ending, Strangers to Lovers, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 34,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: It's the continuing story...The Darling children return to Neverland...only Wendy falls deeper into love with Peter Pan...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Literally this was 34 chapters on FFN and I'm not doing that. I'm condensing it into a giant 30k+ piece to be archived here. I'm uploading the first part tonight, and then the rest tomorrow. First part deals with Peter and Wendy as children and second part deals with Peter and Wendy as adults. If anyone's interested checking this out, please enjoy and bear in mind it was written when I was 14-15. It's not edited. Warnings and tags will be added as parts go up.)

 

 

_"Forget them Wendy, forget them all, come away to Neverland. . ."_

_The stars separated, the universe and planets split apart. A tunnel of swirling light and sound roared as it spun faster...and faster..._

_-It stopped suddenly as a vast strip of green appeared through the mist, surrounded by blue waters._

_"Come with me and we'll never, never have to worry about grown up things again. . ."_

_Below, through the brush, a shimmer of light danced through shadows. Howls echoed through the thicket, a boom sounded nearby and the cries of men leered._

_"Never. . .forget. . .come. . .Wendy. . .awfully. . . . .them. . .with. . . . .Wendy. . .me . . .grown-up. . .time. . . .Neverland. . .Wendy. . things. . . away. . . again. . . . WENDY!"_

_An agonized scream cut through the air like a knife -_

 

 *

 

 

A figure sat up alarmed in a comfy bed, breathing hard and sweat beading their forehead. The girl nearly cried out, her tousled gleaming brown tresses hung over her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes were wide and frightened.

Another figure in the dark sat up and mumbled, "Wendy?"

Fourteen-year-old Wendy Moira Angela Darling looked at her brother in relief.

"John."

The adolescent boy scrambled for his glasses and perched them on the end of his nose sleepily.

"Are you quite alright, Wendy?"

She murmured, running her pale slim fingers through her tangled hair, "I had a most fascinating dream." John Darling sat up more attentive as their younger brother Micheal woke up abruptly and watched her. Wendy took in a deep breath to began. "I was entering Neverland. It was misty outside."

She paused noticeably and Micheal Darling asked softly, tugging her sleeve, "What else happened Wendy?" She frowned, her lovely rose lips deepening.

"I heard voices. Talking in my head, lots of them. There was screaming, it sounded so dreadful. Like someone was in a lot of pain." John's face went white and Wendy said, looking up dreamily, "Something's wrong in Neverland."

She got up off her bed, the clean white fold of her nightdress trailed around her bare ankles as Wendy hurried to the other side of the nursery.

John asked curiously, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going back to Never-Neverland."

Micheal's jaw dropped open as John cried out, "You certainly cannot!"

Wendy turned to him, speaking with passion and desperation, "Then come with me."

"Even so, how do you suppose we get there? _Walk_?" he said indignantly.

Wendy went back to rummaging through her dresser and pulled out a red velvet sack. " _This_."

Micheal jumped up and opened it, squealing, "Fairy dust!"

She grinned.

"It should be enough to get us there..."

"Do you know which direction to go?" John asked. "We have no one to lead us there."

Wendy glimpsed up at the moonlit window and walked up to the ledge, gazing out into the quiet snowy sky. "Second to the right and straight on til morning..." Her brother blinked at her and Wendy pointed to a bright shining dot in the skies. "That's the star we'll follow."

Finally getting into the idea, John said, being the logical one, "Ok... we should leave a note-"

She interrupted, "-No time."

As Wendy sprinkled fairy dust on them, Micheal asked timidly, "Why is it Peter has not came to visit us Wendy?"

She hesitated. Wendy had been wondering the same thing.

Something at Neverland must be _very_ wrong. Peter had promised not to forget her.

 "I do not know, beloved Micheal," she said, smoothing his bangs. "Come along." Wendy thought of happy things as she scattered fairy dust on herself. Soon, they were all floating near the ceiling. Her brothers swooped out of the house.

Wendy looked back, hoping that her parents would leave the window open for them.

 

*

 

Mrs. Darling was exhausted.

She was older indeed, a few gray streaks in her hair but easily hidden. Mrs. Darling sat in a red cushion-chair as Aunt Millicent held up a pamphlet in her wrinkly hand. "I assure you that this will be a great opportunity for Wendy. This private schooling will teach her to be a proper lady and how to become a respectable member of the community. They will know how to sort this Peter Pan _nonsense_ from her fragile mind."

Mr. Darling scratched his thin cheek.

"I'm not sure we should send her there so early."

The sooner, the better," Aunt Millicent answered primly. "St. Georgina's is only a few hours away by train."

Mr. Darling still did not look convinced. He did not want his daughter to leave in such an impressionable age.

His wife spoke up, with an edge to her soft womanly tone, "We all shall consider this Millicent."

Mr. Darling looked at his wife's pale face. "Are you feeling ill my dear?" She mumbled something jumbled and slumped out of the chair to her knees. The two other adults knelt beside her as Mrs. Darling muttered pressed the backs of her fingernails against her eyelids.

" _Wendy..._ "

Her eyes flew open as Nana ran in, barking.

The grown-ups got up and raced to the stairs, as quick as they could. Fearing the worst. Their eyes set upon three empty beds and an open window. Mrs. Darling whispered frightfully as she clutched her husband's hand, "Oh no... not again..."

Unknown to them was a dim shadow sneered gleefully behind them.

 

*

 

Wendy saw the spinning planets as they flew through the universe and shot straight into gray puffy clouds.

Several days later, she heard Micheal shout from beside her, overly excited, "NEVERLAND!" They were flying right above it. Wendy landed on a soft patch of swirling cloud and felt a sudden awful ache coming from her side.

She grimaced a moment and John asked, landing beside her, "What is it, Wendy?"

" _Neverland is too quiet_."

They listened and she was correct, there was not a sound to behold except for their breathing. They steadily hovered down into the snug jungle of Neverland and to the large rotting tree where the Lost Boys decided to move into being their old hideout once invaded by the pirates.

The three children touched down. Wendy opened the entrance, peeking into shrouded darkness then gestured them in.

Suddenly, lights came on and hands yanked at them. The Lost Boys had them pinned up against the bark wall inside. Wendy said, feeling the cold metal of a blade on her collarbone, " _Boys_! Boys, it's me, Wendy!"

They dropped their weapons hushed. Tootles, her attacker, beamed.

" _Wendy_!"

They all began talking at once happily, shaking her hand and clapping her brothers on their shoulders.

She regained order by whistling piercingly and the Lost Boys looked up. Wendy said anxiously, "It's grand to see you, boys. Really. But where is Peter?" An odd silence passed over and one of the Twins pointed to a door. Wendy walked away with a nod and stepped inside a candle-lit area, dropping her voice to a whisper.

"Peter?"

She grew immediately still at the sight of Peter Pan.

He was asleep on a pile of leaves, unmoving. Intrigued, Wendy crept closer and watched his bare golden-brown chest slowly rose and fall. His young boy face was angelic as he slept. His untidy gold curls hung on his head. His lips were closed together and pouted slightly brash.

She bent over him carefully, murmuring softly in his ear, " _Wake up, Peter Pan._ " Her clever blue eyes examined him. She grew amazed at sight of her thimble - her _kiss_ -  on a leaf bracelet, which was tied to his limp, left wrist.

Peter's untamed azure eyes opened, her name issued through his lips, "...Wendy?"

She smiled down upon him.

"You _do_ remember me."

Peter slowly blinked as if he was stuck in a daze. "Why wouldn't I?"

Wendy pulled out her necklace from her nightdress, his acorn button dangled from a fine chain.

His fingers brushed faintly against it as he met her gaze. "I dreamed of you." She burrowed her delicate brows.

"You have?"

Peter said quietly, "We were flying through the mist over Mermaid Lagoon."

This was uncanny. Peter never spoke of his dreams, nor has he remembered them so vividly.

"And... we passed over the Indian camp, the sky was a sort of _pink_ color."

Wendy began to feel an blush tickle her face as traces of a devilish smile passed over Peter's face. She lowered her eyes.

Before anything else could happen, Wendy was tugged at violently.

Tinkerbell, Peter's best fairy friend, yanked Wendy's hair purposely and began cursing wickedly at her. Wendy gave her a harsh glare and Peter gasped, turning an frightening gray. His head fell back into the bed of leaves and Wendy looked back at him panicked, "Peter? _Peter_!" Her hand felt his forehead. He was burning hot!

"Tinkerbell, go get something to cure him and _hurry!"_

Normally, this little being only took orders from Peter Pan, but this was an emergency. She flew out in a glimmer without protest.

Wendy shook Peter's arm. "Peter. Peter, get up, _please_. You cannot go to sleep; you're not well." After a moment, he obeyed and sat up weakly. She saw the drops of sweat on his forehead and grew worried. Wendy tore a small piece of her sleeve off and dabbed his brow.

He said as she withdrew, "I've missed you, Wendy."

"I've missed you, Peter," she breathed. Something clicked in her mind and Wendy cried out, " _That's_ why you have not visit. You've been ailing in your sleep!"

Peter looked ashamed by the words.

Tinkerbell returned quickly, followed by Tootles. She perched nearby as Tottles handed Peter some tiny plum-colored berries. Peter swallowed them whole and went out like a light. Wendy took a step forward distressed and Tootles held out a hand to stop her. "He's fine. The fairy berries should heal him by morning."

" _Fairy_ berries?"

He nodded leaving, not caring to explain. Tinkerbell also left to her apartment, without a word.

Wendy shut the door behind her as she exited Peter's room and the Lost Boys overran her.

"How's our lady Mother?"

She forced a smile, thinking of her. "She's well. Now, I think you all should get a good night's rest. Early to bed, early rise." Screaming noisily, they ran to their beds, John and Micheal followed closely after them. Wendy found a rug of soft fur hanging on the wall. She spread it down and settling onto her back. Peter would be fine... wouldn't he?

She fell into an emotionless and dreamless doze.

 

*

 

Something gentle grazed her lower lip.

Wendy Darling opened her eyes, momentarily forgetting she was in Never-Neverland. But then, she saw a boy covered in skeleton leaves floating over her. He raised an eyebrow charmingly above her.

Wendy got up, clamoring, "Peter! You're well again!"

He grinned boldly, landing down to the ground, hands on his hips.

Peter bowed as she graciously curtsied to him. He made a face. "Those berries tasted ghastly." She giggled amiably and Peter said, "It's nearly dawn, come flying with me, Wendy. There's an amazing view of the sunrise."

Wendy sighed joyously, "Oh, _Peter_. It sounds heavenly."

He took her hand with a quick smile and rocketed into the air.

They flew into the dark blue sky like free birds. Wendy could feel the cool moving current of air on her face as she swooped around. Peter spun around a few times to show off like an acrobat and returned to her side. As they passed over Mermaid Lagoon and the Indian camp; the sky had turned a bright pink overhead.

She murmured, pulling his arm, "Peter...this is just like your dream..."

The moment was broken. He frowned, just as mystified as she was. A boom erupted out of nowhere and Peter shouted suddenly, "Get down!" A cannon ball pummeled past them and he flew backward by the force. Wendy screamed his name over the rushing wind. He appeared after a moment ruffled and shook his head. "Wha-?"

Peter didn't waste any time to grab her and hid behind the pink clouds. He pulled out a telescope and growled, "Hook!" Wendy's mouth dropped open.

"I thought he was dead."

Peter looked back through the scope, simply stating, "I dreamed he was alive." It was enough evidence for Wendy. He instructed to her, "Get outta here, I'll distract him." Peter flew into plain sight. "Hey up there, you _old_ man!" Another cannon ball flew at him and he ducked, taunting, " _Ha_! You missed!"

It grew perfectly silent.

Unnerved by this, Peter looked into his telescope and saw Long Tom pointed, not at him, but at Wendy. He called out for her hoarsely. With pure luck, she moved out of the pirate's range. Wendy slipped from the cloud she stood on, falling to her doom.

Her shrieks echoed into the sky. Peter dove into the jungle canopy but he was much too far away to reach her. He pushed for more speed, screwing up his face and finally grasped her outstretched hand. Peter pulled her into his arms, holding her in an awkward embrace. They floated safely out of the view of the pirates into a buried grove.

They landed softly on their feet and Wendy quivered terribly. Peter asked bewildered, "Wendy, why are you shaking so?"

He was about to let her go but she buried her face into his shoulder, whispering, "Please... oh, I fear I may faint."

Peter let her tremble against him, her brown tresses elated his sensitive skin. A strange feeling seize his stomach. He tightened his grip on her mildly and caught the scent of something sweet in her hair. Peter brushed his face into her hair and breathed in deeply. It was intoxicating.

Wendy glanced at him, somewhat befuddled.

"What are you doing?"

He broke away from her, indignantly. "Nothing. Come away, we must visit the mermaids. Maybe they can tell us something."

They flew off into the distance and landed on some rocks in Mermaid Lagoon. Wendy's mind wandered still. The scaly silvery-green mermaids slowly swam over to Peter who talked to them in their language. Wendy heard a fuzzy voice in her head.

_"Wendy. . ."_

She looked upon a red-haired mermaid in the water with hypnotizing, soulless eyes.

_". . .Come with us, Wendy. . . . .Come with us. . . .We love you, Wendy. . .swim with us. . . . ."_

The mermaid stretched out her finned hand to the girl slowly. As Wendy took it, the mermaid bared her fangs demonically, and because she was in a trance, Wendy did not struggled to get away at the sight of it.

Peter finished talking with several of the mermaids and felt a funny feeling trying to tell him something. He glanced several feet away to see a mermaid dragging a white figure underneath the murky depths. His heart leapt in his chest and Peter submerged under the water, fighting off the creature.

He stabbed the mermaid, bleeding the creature. It screeched, letting it's capture go.

Peter towed Wendy's body onto land and found that his worst fears were confirmed. He pushed his sodding hair out of his eyes checking for her breathing and asked the other mermaids, "What have you done to her?"

One of them answered quietly, "We only drowned her, Peter."

Peter hissed at them enraged as they disappeared under the dark pits of the Lagoon.

He saw Tinkerbell wander over from wherever she went and he demanded, "Make her better." She chimed _no_ and Peter pleaded, for the first time, sounding helplessly anxious, " _Please_ , Tink... I think she may be dying."

Reluctantly, Tinkerbell used her fairy dust and they waited.

Fairy dust did more then make you fly. If needed, it could revive certain people from death. It didn't always work, but if you believed enough...

A small gurgle came from the almost drowned girl. Wendy rolled out her side, coughing up the rest of the seawater.

Peter breathed out relieved. Instead of showing it, he said accusingly, "You _shouldn't_ have worry me like that! I told you if you got too close they would drown you. For your stupidity, I ban you from Mermaid Lagoon." He got up and left with a scowling Tinkerbell, as Wendy took her time to catch up.

 

*

 

When Wendy arrived back at the tree, the Lost Boys seemed antsy. Peter flew about and asked out loud, "Who wants to hunt for pirates?"

There was an uproar and they all trampled out. Except Nibs, who watched Wendy sit down and wring out her wet hair.

"Don't you want to go out with us, Wendy-lady?"

She took out her sewing without as much as a glance. "No thank you, sweet Nibs. You go have fun."

He stopped by the entrance, looking back confused then ran out. Wendy stitched for the rest of the day until the boys came back, covered in mud and grinning. She stood up primly as Peter entered and Micheal ran over to her. "Wendy! Wendy, tell us a story!" he shouted.

The others agreed as they seated on the floor and Peter sat in his throne-chair. She rested in her sewing chair and chose a familiar one. "Alright. Once upon a time, there was a boy named Peter Pan." The boys cheered loudly as Peter calmed them down with a few words, smiling arrogantly.

"Peter Pan lived in an enchanted place called Never-Neverland, where no child ever grew up. He had a band of children called the Lost Boys. They were named Nibs, Slightly, Curly, Tootles, and the Twins."

The Lost Boys gazed up with wide and recklessly excited eyes.

"One day, Peter Pan came to a house to get his missing shadow and met a girl named-"

Curly shouted, " _Wendy_!"

She nodded. "Right. He met Wendy Darling and her brothers, John and Micheal Darling. Peter Pan took them to Neverland and they had many adventures. Soon, they had to go home, but they would come back for even more wonderful adventures."

Wendy looked at Peter pointedly. "But Wendy and her brothers could not stay forever, and they needed to grow up. So, before Wendy left, she asked Peter Pan to come with her to England."

The Twins cried out, "What did he say? _What did he say_?"

Wendy smiled pensively.

"He said yes," she murmured.

There was gasps and yells in the room. Peter's face remained emotionless.

"So they all went back and lived in England. Wendy and Peter grew up together, sharing the pains and joys of being adults. Wendy became a beautiful woman with long locks of russet and eyes as soft as the morning sky. And Peter... Oh, Peter, he grew up to be very handsome and true. A sturdy soul and still as boastful as ever."

A hint of a smirk came on the side of Peter's mouth. He tried to hide by turning his face away.

"On a lovely fall evening, Peter took Wendy aside and asked for her to wed him."

" _What did Wendy say_!"

"She willingly accepted."

Content sighs filled the room.

Wendy jumped up.

"The day of the wedding was _splendid_! Moonlight filled every inch of the church! Hanging on the walls were roses, lilies, marigolds, and snapdragons!" She spun around, her nightdress spinning around her ankles in a flurry. "Wendy dressed in French white silk and in her bouquet were flowers of an array of bright colors! Peter, the Lost Boys, and Wendy's brothers stood proud and erect on that day! To make it even more perfect, the scent of jasmine had carried throughout the entire ceremony!"

Wendy clasped her hands together and sat down. "Peter and Wendy had several children soon after. Some looked more like Peter, some looked more like Wendy, but they were all wonderful and bright. After moving into a tiny cottage on the countryside and realizing they had everything they dreamed of, they finally lived...happily...ever after."

The boys became drowsy and satisfied as the story ended, Wendy tucked them in. She caught Peter alone standing near the front table, lost in an emotion he loathed.

His golden hair reflected by the candlelight. His bronzed arms so slender as he crossed them self-consciously.

Wendy walked over. "Peter?"

He looked at her expectantly.

"Peter, what happened after I left Neverland?"

He murmured, turning away from her, "Nothing... it got quiet. I remember being... there was no one to talk to except Tink. I slept a lot, I missed your stories."

"Well, I didn't come back here to tell stories," Wendy told him firmly. "I'm here to help Neverland. Did you find out what's going on?"

Peter said callously, "The mermaids say it's _Hook's_ fault. If he's killed, everything will be peaceful for good."

"Fine. Then we'll stop him."

He suddenly slammed his fist on the table ferociously, making the candles quake as his unordinary eyes flickered.

" _I_ will take care of Hook. You promised to let _me_ handle him! Besides, you will only get yourself killed."

As Peter returned to staring at the opposite wall, Wendy retorted without thinking, "Last I remember, _you_ were the one who was to die." She froze up at the exact moment he did and faced him. Wendy whispered horrified, raising her hand to her mouth, "...I'm so sorry, Peter."

He was shocked and hurt by those words, words that made him sick and frightened. Peter had nightmares of that horrible day, dreaming that he was killed and Wendy did nothing. That she had truly forgot about him. The thought of her leaving, now that she had voluntarily came here, it would be too much to bear.

His face lost color as she walked up to him, Peter backed up against the wall instinctively. He pressed his back on the rough bark as Wendy stopped in front of him.

"I didn't- I-"

Her boy hero...so vulnerable...

She said apologetically, looking down defeated and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear nervously. "I...I do believe this belongs to you." Wendy met his handsome eyes, swiftly placing a lip-peck on his cheek and took a step back, flushing red. Peter's eyes grew large and he began glowing slightly.

Peter shot straight up into the air, twirling quickly up to the ceiling, circling lazily to come back down gently.

Wendy tilted her head, giggling.

"Goodnight, Peter Pan."

She went to bed, leaving Peter to stare after her, even though Tinkerbell tried her best to snap him out of it. She yelled in chimes, scratched his face, and pulled his hair.

The end of the evening wasn't even close.

Wendy didn't know how late it was when she awoke to a groan coming from somewhere. She listened in the semi-dark and crawled out of bed. It came from where Peter slept. Wendy entered the room to glimpse Peter's sleeping form again, but he was moaning and tears streamed down his face.

She rushed over and heard him cry out in his sleep, "No! please! Nono _no_!" Wendy cradled his head in her lap and wiped away his tears. To ease him, she rocked slightly and sang a song in his ear.

_"Roses are blooming, my sweet_

_My darling, my heart_

_I will follow you, guiding your feet_

_When your world comes crashing apart_

_Violets are opening, my days_

_My jewel, my joy_

_May everything you do end in peaceful ways_

_I will always love you, my elysium, my boy"_

Peter's breathing became relaxed and his whimpering stopped.

Wendy gently placed him down, observing him for those private moments before leaving to get some sleep. The evening was done.

 

*

 

"Wendy?"

Someone was shaking her awake. Curly said as she jolted upright, "Father wishes to speak to you."

Wendy walked out to the front yawning where Peter's back faced her. He sang softly to himself, " _Roses are blooming..._ "

She smiled. "Peter?"

He jumped, drawing out his dagger then lowered it at the sight of her.

" _Oh_... Wendy. Good morning."

Wendy inclined her head.

"You asked to see me?"

Peter suddenly straightened up and said in a deeper voice, "There's a Ceremony at the Fairy Tree... I've been asked to come and bring a guest. Would you... like to accompany me?" His hands twisted a skeleton leaf on his waist tightly.

Wendy cried out happily, "Oh, Peter! It would be an honor!" He flew up without delay. "Peter, where are you going?"

"I have inform them. You can't just _barge_ into the Ceremony."

He left and Wendy ran to her brothers.

"John! Micheal!"

They ran to her, holding up their bows. "What is it Wendy? Are pirates attacking?"

She shook her head. "No. I have been invited to a Fairy Ceremony! Oh, isn't it fantastic? I promise to tell you all about it!"

Their eyes widened in awe and that light disappeared as Tootles shouted, "Let's go hunting!" They raced for the entrance, but Wendy blocked it.

"Oh _no_ , you don't. You know you're not allowed to hunt without Peter's permission. Now, go sit down and I shall tell you a story." They obeyed and Wendy merrily told them the story of Rapunzel. They had not heard of that one yet. The sun had set when she tucked her brothers in.

A hand covered her mouth forcefully. Wendy's scream muffled into it.

Peter hissed, floating above her, " _It's me, Wendy!_ " He beckoned her to follow. "Come on, we're leaving for the Ceremony."

They stepped out into the cool night air and Wendy asked curiously, "Why aren't we flying there Peter?"

"If we flew, we couldn't follow the light..."

He made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

They stood there in the darkness for a while, until a small twinkling sound sounded in the distance. Peter pulled her after a iridescent light, and soon, they arrived at the Fairy Tree. Both children peeked into one of the many holes in it, with the fairies dancing gracefully in couples.

Wendy whispered awed, "I... I remember this." Peter grinned and yanked her once more, leading her into a small tunnel that ended underground. She crossed the threshold after Peter, breathless at the sight of colorful fairies floating high above them and a soft calming light that seemed to make everything glow.

Peter bowed to two large fairies dressed in marvelous clothing. They had hair color of bullion and eyes of indigo.

"Your Highness King Theodore and your Grace Queen Rosemary of the Fairies. It is wonderful to see you once more."

Wendy curtsied and the Queen cocked her head.

"Peter, she's lovely... but dressed so _poorly_ in a dirty gown." Wendy didn't know whether to be insulted or not, so she smiled.

King Theodore clapped his hands and a teal fairy appeared by his side.

"Ginny, do take Miss Wendy to clean up." As Wendy was tugged away by the little being, the King turned to Peter. "And you shall be dressed up as well."

He blinked surprised as a long shining white robe appeared over his skeleton leaves, a wreath of ivy encircled his waist. His leaf bracelet stayed along with Wendy's thimble. Peter looked at his reflection in a pool of water and Queen Rosemary cooed, " _There..._ a true gentleman."

He looked up dismayed.

"But, I'm still a boy?"

She said kindly, "Of course."

Peter's eyes changed from reassurance to _shock_ as Wendy emerged from another room. Her hair piled up atop her head, a few tendrils drifted around her face. A rose tucked behind her left ear. A fluid-like silver dress went to her feet absently. Peter was essentially speechless.

The Queen appeared. "I think he approves of his Wendy."

Wendy chuckled and lowered her head bashfully, her radiant smile showing.

Peter held out his hand to her, almost afraid to touch her. Her warm hand slipped into his, as if it was meant there. They bowed to each other below the moving fairies. Peter gulped, that feeling had apprehended his stomach tautly as his arm wrapped around Wendy's thin waist. They swayed to the twinkling music, floating up midair.

Wendy grinned and whispered in his ear, " _Violets are opening,..._ "

"You're the one who sang the song to me?"

She nodded serenely. "You were dreaming something awful and I sang it to you while you slept." He moved closer.

"Wendy, sing another."

"Only if you will, as well," Wendy told him.

She cleared her throat and let out a soft note, her voice vibrating. Several fairies drew to a halt at such a mellow sound.

You see, Wendy was an excellent singer, even better then her own mother.

She sang aloud:

_"The stars see all, tell all_

_The skies are alit with your eyes_

_Dance, my love, and carry me if I fall_

_Forever if no goodbyes..."_

She looked at Peter earnestly, and he opened his mouth nervously. A frenzy broke out and the fairies darted around, squealing in high chimes. Both of them came back to the ground as the grand doors burst open. Queen Rosemary hovered over to them.

Wendy asked fearfully, "What's going on?"

"Pirates have found the entrance," she said angrily. "They are massacring as they go."

Peter's upper lip twitched as he drew out his dagger. He turned to the Queen.

"Take Wendy away."

"PETER, _NO_!"

He was already gone. Queen Rosemary eyed her a moment, taking her by the arm and brought out a glinting sword. It was deft-colored and had a long handle. "You know how to use this, don't you?" she asked, and Wendy nodded frantically. "The back entrance is to your right, you'll reach him faster."

Wendy kept a firm grip on it and swept a bow once before flying out. She fell onto the grass ground upon exiting. Wendy distinctly heard Peter's laughter and the shouts of the pirates. She got to her feet and ran to the front. Her blood ran cold when things got quieter and the pirates muttered away cheerfully.

_Flying_ pirates had Peter strung up by his wrists, blood seeped onto the ground.

Peter's _blood_.

Rage filled her veins.

Wendy flew up at one of the pirate's, screeching and they clashed swords. Wendy's hair came loose as she dueled with the scoundrels. She slashed one of the pirates in the head. With a war cry, Wendy cut his neck and the body disappeared into the darkness.

One down, two more to go.

An uglier one with raggy hair came up from behind her. Peter recovered and managed to get one of his hands loose, killing the attacking pirate with his own sword. They glanced at each other. The last pirate appeared out of nowhere, socking Peter in the face, sending him reeling back.

The pirate covered her mouth and Wendy bit his hand. He yelped in pain and she kicked him in the groin. He staggered, floating down a bit and Wendy ran him through. Like a warrior, she yelled aloud again, throwing her sword at the rope still holding Peter. It cut loose.

Wendy landed on her feet, arms outstretched as she caught him in them.

After a moment of silence, Peter looked as if he wanted to... _well_ , you know, but instead he climbed down.

"...Thanks."

Wendy grinned proudly. " _Oh_ , the cleverness of me."

Peter laughed and laughed, lifting her up by the waist and spun around. They floated above the Fairy Tree, making crowing noises into the night air. Wendy asked as they remained high above the world, "Is there still time to finish our dance?"

He bowed in response and she grinned, curtsying.

The entire night, they danced under the moon, to the music of the whispering wind.

 

 *

 

 

Somewhere a bird chirped in her hearing.

Wendy's blue eyes flickered open, her vision became clearer as she blinked. Peter's sleeping face was several inches from hers. They were in their original outfits and lying just outside the Lost Boy's tree. She whispered anxiously, "Peter?"

He mumbled, not opening his eyes, "What is it?"

"Peter, we fell asleep outside!"

Peter responded, "So?"

She murmured, "This isn't acceptable." Wendy stood up and his eyes opened.

Suddenly, the Lost Boys burst out and howled like Indians. Peter joined them. He announced, "We're lions! Attack the Wendy-lady!" The Lost Boys tackled Wendy, pretending to rip her. She pushed them away furiously as Peter laughed, clutching his sides.

"Everything's fun and make-believe to you, isn't it? _Nothing_ is real!" Peter noticed the moist film in her eyes, his stomach twisting. "Nothing will ever be real to you. You'll be a boy eternally. No more, no less."

Peter stepped towards her, a few inches taller, with clenched teeth. "If you don't like it, then you can _leave_ Neverland. See if I care."

He flew away livid as Wendy rolled her eyes. The Lost Boys stopped their play and she ordered, "Go inside." They followed her. The day passed and the sun was growing restless. Peter had not came back. Despite their argument, she still cared about what happened to him, and something deep inside herself told her so.

Wendy gathered the boys together. "We're looking for Peter. Stay within safe limits of the forest and be careful."

They ran off into the late afternoon as she went into the bowels of Neverland. Wendy walked through a clearing with her sword held out to protect her. She halted when a curve of a polished blade touched the arch of her neck.

She turned to Captain James Hook, his vivid blue eyes flashing ingeniously. Wendy stammered, moving back, "H-H-Hook." He bowed slightly.

"Wendy Darling. Good to see you again, my dear." Hook moved closer, "What you say to joining my crew? You still have a chance to be Red-Handed Jill."

Wendy lifted her chin bravely. "I'll _die_ before joining alliances with you."

Hook did nothing but looked disappointed, "Off... that's similar to what Peter Pan said before I..."

He trailed off purposely and Wendy took the bait by asking, "Before you did _what_?"

The Captain fingered his hook delicately. "When Peter Pan arrived here for the first time, I asked him to join my crew. He knew of what I did and refused. I tried to persuade him, but he is a very stubborn boy, as you know well." Hook leaned against a tree. "So, I had a brief visit with his _parents_. I found them to be quite an interesting challenge... they didn't even scream. It's never fun if there's no screaming."

There was a sinking feeling in her as Wendy whispered, petrified, "You... _killed_ them?"

"Yes, that's the reason he cut off my hand. Peter Pan found out what I had done and fought me, throwing my hand to the crocodile. I suppose you'll be the same... your parents weren't as easy to sway as his were."

Wendy felt numb all over. She knew it. She knew it at the pit of her heart.

Why _else_ would he have been here talking about this?

Wendy lost the feeling in her knees and fell onto the forest floor, tears spilling down her face. He bent down, caressing her cheek with the tip of his hook, "Think about my offer, my sweet." He finally disappeared into the undergrove and Wendy fell onto her stomach, curling up into a ball and shaking with sorrow.

_Dead_?

Her parents killed?

_How_ could this have happened?

Across the way, Peter Pan was flying over Neverland, very troubled by this morning. Tinkerbell flew beside him, chiming away like the day couldn't get any better. The sun's rays were about to vanish beneath the horizon and Peter saw the cliff that had the best overlook of Neverland.

A white outline stood near the edge, looking up into the orange-blue sky.

It was Wendy, her ashen nightdress hem rippled to the breeze as her red rimmed eyes stared upward. Her appearance ragged and leaves stick in her hair. She tottered over the edge on the balls of her heels and sighed. Demise was written all over her face.

Peter watched as she stepped off to plummet to her end.

" _Wendy_!"

He flew down quickly and caught her before she could break her neck. Wendy fought to get out of his arms as they landed in a rotten tree, "No! _No_!"

Peter said angrily, "What were you-?"

Wendy screamed at him, her hands beating him, " _NO! LET ME DIE!_ " She let out an agonized bawl and fell against him. Peter knew that this was no game.

"Why do you cry, Wendy?"

She sniffled. "Hook... he _killed_ my parents, Peter."

Peter's face contorted with wrath. "He's a lying ole _codfish_! I've visited your house and they were just fine. I'll show you!" He led her away with Tinkerbell, back to England and to the window of the nursery, arriving as quick as they could. Peter let her look, without checking it out himself.

Wendy slowly looked through the stained glass window and let out a hysterical shriek, doubling over, floating down slowly.

He drew her close to keep her from falling. Peter peered through the closed window, Aunt Millicent sobbed over a policeman. The hacked up bodies that were once Mr. and Mrs. Darling covered by red-stained sheets. Tinkerbell glanced in as well and looked on somber.

Peter took Wendy back and Wendy cried the entire time.

She told the ill-fated news in grief, to her brothers and the Lost Boys as gently and as calmly as she could. John and Micheal burst into tears immediately and the Lost Boys eventually broke down crying. Peter watched the incident unresponsively and noticed that Wendy had disappeared.

He flew back to the cliff where she sat, watching the starry sky.

"Did he murder your parents?"

He nodded, replying to her, "Ay, he did."

Wendy asked bitterly, "How come you never told me, Peter?"

"I never remembered it all of the time." Peter floated beside her, cross legged. "I forget them over time. I don't really care anymore. So what if they are dead? They were going to send me to school anyway." Wendy spoke not a word to him and he whispered, "Wendy, you can _stay_ in Neverland now. You can have fun and not worry about anything. You'll never have to grow up."

She closed her eyes.

"Peter, I can't. I have to go back. I still have Aunt Millicent. John and Micheal need to grow up. We'll stay to help you stop Hook, but I don't think we can stay in Neverland."

Peter hid his deeply blighted hope by a careless grin and floating upside down, but twisted back startled as Wendy moaned, tears spilling down her face, "Peter... it hurts so much..." She bent forward spinelessly, sobbing into her hands.

He wrenched her up, clutching her wrists, "Pull yourself out of it, Wendy!"

"Peter, you're hurting me!" she whimpered.

Peter let go, doing so out of horror, and Wendy ran away.

Later that evening, he paced around the tree-house, checking on the room where Wendy slept. His tousled-haired head stick in.

She slept placidly in the fur bed, the only thing that didn't look right was the fresh tears coating on her cheeks. Peter came in and wiped them away cautiously with the back of this thumb. His striking eyes observed her. She was so beautiful while she slept.

So incredible.

So _complete_.

Wendy did not stir in her sleep when he knelt down to face her.

"I'm sorry, Wendy," he apologized. "I'm sorry for not telling you..."

Peter tucked a frayed tress behind her ear. He saw the hidden kiss on the right corner of her perfect woman mouth. Peter very timidly touched the area, so intimidated that her skin was as soft as silky leaves. His fingers made a path across her cheek and he restrained himself from doing anything else. Peter sat in a chair nearby stiffly and watched her dream. He didn't notice the silhouette behind him lurking dangerously.

 

*

 

Something wasn't right.

Head pounding, Wendy awoke to an empty tree-house. She ran around, shouting for Peter, her brothers, and the Lost Boys. They weren't there.

A little flustered, Wendy spotted Tinkerbell flying over saying that the Boys have gone missing!

Wendy asked, "Where did Peter go? Is he going to find them?" Tinkerbell did not know and Wendy did not see the glint in the fairy's eyes. Wendy thought quickly of an explanation and said aloud in dread, "Hook." She took some fairy dust from Tinkerbell and flew to the path of the Jolly Roger. Wendy crouched behind the brush nearby and watched silently as Captain Hook tied Peter Pan up. But there was no sign of her brothers or the Lost Boys.

Peter looked like he was coming out of a deep sleep, still a bit unaware of what was going on. Wendy regarded tremulous as the Captain spoke up, cleaning his hook with a rag, "Although I have the greatest desire to slash you to ribbons... Pan, what do you say about joining my crew under pain of death?"

Peter gave him a look of absolute hatred as he became more aware of his surroundings.

" _Never_."

Smee bound Peter's mouth at Hook's orders and the Captain swung his hook back. Wendy ran up on the ship courageously.

"Don't you _dare_ harm him!"

Captain Hook turned to her, grinning maliciously. "Wendy, have you reconsidered my offer?"

She sneered. "I shall never tell you another story _again_."

The crew on the boat groaned miserably, and Hook looked thoughtful. "Hmm, perhaps you need more persuasion." He moved to Peter again and Wendy snatched a sword from a nearby pirate. She said furiously, "I said _don't_!"

"Is it a duel you want, my dear?"

"To the _death_ , if not proper enough for you."

Peter could not speak but he shook his head urgently, his eyes telling her to leave.

Hook said with a smirk, "I accepted," and plunged his sword at her chest.

Wendy leapt back before she could get hurt and dodged a few more blows. She brought her sword upon him and cut his shoulder, drawing out bright red blood. Hook's eyes turned that exact red,. It scared her out of her wits but Wendy was not going to back down. Wendy fought with bravery and brains. At last, she managed to weaken him and sliced the closest rope. A large mast dropped down from the sky and flung him into the blue waters, causing a loud splash.

She raced to Peter and ungagged him, slashing the ropes with her sword. Peter suddenly cried, "Look out!"

Wendy turned to her side as Hook appeared out of thin air.

His eyes were so blue, so, _hypnotic_...

Wendy felt herself fall into the pools of cerulean. She dropped her sword dully.

He bit her with his hook.

Wendy felt something warm pool at her stomach ,as her mouth dropped open a little. There was dark red on her fingertips.

Her breathing eased and she fell onto her back motionless. Peter broke out of his finally loosened ropes and tried to wake her, but she was unconscious. His beautiful azure eyes flickered like flames as he looked at the blackhearted pirate. Captain James Hook said, "I'll be seeing you both again."

Peter left without a word, carrying Wendy back to the tree-house quickly. Where there was rage in him, was now concern.

He sent Tinkerbell for help and tucked Wendy into a bed, placing a cloth over her wound. He heard the laughter of the Lost Boys coming his way. Peter stepped into the front where they burst in, laughing and shouting. John and Micheal didn't look like they were in highest spirits though.

Nibs hollered joyfully, "Peter! I shot a pirate. The biggest bugger-!" Peter narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms and everyone grew quiet.

Tootles asked submissively, "What is it? Where is the Wendy-lady?"

As Peter gave them their first ever _real_ scolding from him, Wendy awoke into intense pain.

It felt like there was a hot knife in her chest. She cried out and the Fairy Queen Rosemary said from beside her bed, "Do not get up or it shall effect your healing." Wendy laid back down, biting her lower lip as the fairies surrounded her and began the magical healing process.

Her eyes wandered to the doorway where Peter stood. She croaked, " _Peter_..."

He glanced at the Queen who nodded. He stepped over and took Wendy's hand. "They'll take care of you, Wendy. Trust me." She let out a small gasp and Peter avoided looking at her wound, patting her hand. Wendy gave him a forced smile.

The twinkle in Queen Rosemary's indigo eyes was the last thing Wendy saw before she fell into a numb dream-state.

 

*

 

_It was snowing lightly. Wendy was standing inside the nursery by the now barred window, but at the same time, she wasn't really there._

_Wendy turned to three empty beds in the room. She looked upon her own vacant one and felt sad. She sat upon the edge of her coverlet and saw Micheal's teddy bear on her pillow, Wendy picked it up and hugged it against her bosom, feeling a sharp loneliness fill her._

_The whole nursery grew dark and she looked up. A faint scene played in her mirror on the bureau. A laughing child rolling on the floor as a man tickled her, chuckling gladly._

_The man looked terribly familiar to Wendy._

_She blinked and it was gone, there was only her weary reflection. She looked at John's bed. The same child was there, jumping on the bed. Her giggles echoed and she stretched her arms out as she ascended in the momentum if meaning to fly away. A sinister curve of a hook swung at the defenseless child. She screamed shrilly -_

Wendy bolted up, screaming in horror. She buried her face into her knees, suppressing tears.

These nightmares... where were they coming from? Why this?

Wendy realized there was no agony on her side. She moved around briefly to test it. Healed. Wendy dashed to the living area, where Peter examined his flutes.

He looked at her surprised and Wendy spun around, her nightdress twirling at her calves, "I'm healed! Peter! The fairies healed me!" He nodded and the boys stepped in with shame clinging to their features. He glared at them.

"I think they have something to say to you."

They said in unison, "Oh, Wendy, we are sorry for nearly getting you slaughtered."

"I was going to kill them, but I need another punishment."

Wendy walked over to a table and held out a bottle. "How about some _medicine_?" She grinned evilly as the boys begged Peter finish them off right then and there.

"But Tinkerbell told us that she'd tell Wendy where we were going!" Curly shouted.

The room grew silent and Peter turned to the fairy darkly.

" _Tink!_ " Tinkerbell looked up and Peter asked, "Is this true, Tinkerbell? You did this purposely so Wendy could get hurt?"

She nodded happily, floating away, chiming. Peter's muscle in his chin trembled and Wendy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not send her away. She cannot help being jealous."

He turned to her incredulously. "You want me to forget that she wants you dead?" Peter spat out.

"If you're so worried about Tinkerbell, then talk to her. Stand firmly and state how you feel."

"You think it's that _simple_? Fairies are very headstrung, and sometimes, she doesn't even listen to me!"

Wendy put her hands on her hips, "If you would talk to her _sensibly_ , instead of like a brat -!"

Peter's eyes became outraged and Wendy got in his face just as cross. They stared each other down and Peter flew away in a huff.

She snorted and crossed her arms, upset and shaking a little.

The Twins poked their heads in. "Are you both done with your row?" Wendy nodded as the rest of the Boys entered. They all began to eat dinner since it was sunset. She ate very little and they all wanted a story before bedtime.

They all began shouting their favorites.

"Sleeping Beauty!"

" _Frog Prince_!"

"Snow White!"

" _No, Cinderella!_ "

"Rapunzel!"

"We heard that already! _Rumpelstiltskin_!"

"The Brave Little Tailor!"

Wendy shushed them. "I have a new story to tell. It's so new that no one has ever heard of it yet." Their eyes glittered as she began the story, "I warn you... this story is not for the weak of heart. Once upon a time, far far away from here, lived a woman named Ana."

"She lived in a cottage in the middle of a forest alone. Even though she had a family of royals and many riches, she preferred to be secluded in the wilderness. Ana had hair like a raven's wing and skin the color of the first snow of winter. Her eyes were pools of the sun's golden rays."

Tootles sighed blissfully. "She sounds frightfully _fascinating_."

Wendy smiled and continued on. Little did she know, Peter was hiding away, listening to her story.

"Ana was also a magnificent singer. The best in all the land. Her voice was like fairy chimes and a morning dove's coo. Despite all she was, Ana could not find a suitor. No man would marry a woman who preferred a simple life to wealth. One evening, a dark-cloaked man came to Ana's door, saying that he was lost and needed shelter."

"Being kindhearted as she was, Ana let the man enter, but it had been clear that she had made a terrible mistake. The man held out a pistol, threatening to kill her and her family if she did not marry him and to sing to him whenever he wanted."

There were a collection of gasps.

"She agreed, in order to save her family. The man knew of her talent and treated her like scum. He never showed his face, and always kept it conspicuously hidden behind the hood. For many days and nights, she sang songs to him at anytime he wanted. Soon, she had grown extremely fatigued. Her voice grew hard and cracked. Ana had enough of him and stood up to the man one day. Sadly, he killed her with one shot in the head."

Nibs, normally the most happiest member of the boys, grew pale as the others cried out.

"The man buried Ana on the far side of the forest and lived peacefully in Ana's cottage, spending Ana's riches, and harassing Ana's sisters. But, one evening after eating his morning hunt, the man heard a haunting song being sung but no one was there. Thinking he was going mad, he tried to sleep it off but it was no use."

"The voice was still there. It grew louder and louder in his head. A pale figure swathed in ebony appeared at the foot of his bed. The song got noisier and noisier. At last, he took up his pistol and shot himself out of pure insanity. Wherever you may visit upon a forest at night, you must beware of hearing the haunting song of Ana. Beware of the dark-cloaked man following you through the shadows. It maybe your last time inside that forest. And that, is the story of Ana and the cloaked man."

The Boys were trembling in fear and Peter, being a nuisance, sang in a high pitched voice:

_"Many stars have paled_

_Yet the skies grow darker still_

_I have seen you but my vision failed_

_My darling, for you, I'd **kill**!"_

They screamed loudly, clinging to each other. Wendy sighed exasperated, muttering, "Peter."

He floated from his hiding place and grinned but not ashamed. Curly said, nodding but quivering, "I knew it was him all along." They all began complaining.

Wendy shook her head.

" _Enough!_ Get to bed, you lot!"

They trudged to their bedding areas. Wendy went into the other room with Peter, saying strictly, "You're going to give them nightmares, Peter Pan."

Peter shrugged.

"So be it."

He then looked at her nervously, murmuring, "Wendy... since you saved me... and I..." Wendy perked up a little and Peter shifted in place, gulping. "May I give you a... thimble?" She turned bright crimson.

"Oh! You mean...an _actual_ kiss, Peter. Well, I suppose it's only right..."

Wendy puckered her lips, but Peter leaned for her cheek, she stopped him. "You kiss a girl on the lips, Peter."

"Like... a grown-up would?"

Wendy smiled at his sudden hesitation. "No, like a gentlemen _boy_ would."

That brought a matching smile on his face and Wendy's heart leapt erratically as they leaned forward again, only to ve interrupted by Tinkerbell flew between them and cursed at them both. Wendy silently tutted at her and Peter looked away.

"Right. Come on, Tink."

They flew off as Wendy stood alone by candlelight.

 

*

 

"Come on! Come on!"

The Boys quickly and promptly ran into Wendy's room, standing by her bedside.

Wendy awoke to the sounds of chortles and found them staring at her too close for comfort. She blinked and gasped as they presented her with food.

"John and Micheal said sometimes a lady gets breakfast in bed," Slighty said, grinning.

"It's _lovely_ , thank you. I'm sure it's delicious." She bit into the chunk of meat. It was a bit salty, but good all the same. Wendy finished eating and they all began playing their own games. She decided to go for a walk. Wendy called out, "Boys, John, Micheal, I'm leaving for a few moments! When Peter comes back, please inform him!"

They waved and cheered in acknowledgment and Wendy stepped out of the tree-house. She sensed something, goosebumps traveling up her arms. Suddenly, Peter appeared from the sky and landed in front of her. He opened his mouth to say something when something tiny flew straight to them. It was the teal fairy Ginny, from the Fairy Tree!

She was glowing faintly. Peter gently caught her fallen form and asked, going straight to business, "Fairy, what report do you have for us?"

Ginny whispered, a _voice_ emerging instead of a chime, "The Fairy Tree.... is in danger. We need help."

Wendy gasped as Peter turned to her. "Take her inside and make her comfortable." He turned to Tinkerbell as she hovered down beside him. "Tink, you're coming with me."

"I want to go with you, Peter," she begged. Peter shook his head,

"No, Tink and I can handle this."

She interrupted, "But-"

He glared. " _No_. Take care of the fairy."

Wendy closed her mouth dutifully and quickly embraced him. Peter stiffened, astonished.

She let go and murmured, " _Be safe_." Peter gave her a befuddled, soft glance and flew away, Tinkerbell chasing after him. Wendy took Ginny inside and laid her down on a bed of leaves. Ginny gave her a weakened smile.

"Don't take it to heart, my dear. He only wants to protect you."

Wendy sighed, looking down. "I suppose so. Can I get you anything?"

Ginny's wings wavered a moment as she whispered, "Water."

Wendy hastily got some for her and the fairy drank little, but seemed to put her at ease. Ginny spoke up once more, "For having such a caring nature, I shall give you something in return."

"No, please, you mustn't-"

"Wendy, it is an honor when a fairy gives a human a wish. It is always a _last_ request."

Wendy inhaled sharply, but said no more, listening as Ginny told her what to do to make the wish. The fairy fell unconscious soon after. Peter returned unharmed, saying that the Fairy Tree had been safe. He had only a few cuts and Wendy cleaned them easily.

When everyone was asleep, Wendy snuck out into the night, going by a stream. She sprinkled flower pedals into the moon-lit water.

She spun around and chanted the spell that the fairy had told her:

" _One, two, three, four_

_Dance, for there is no more_

_Five, six, seven, eight_

_Now, this spell shall be your fate_ "

Wendy repeated it over and over. She faltered.

"Dizzy..."

Wendy fell onto the soft leaves of forest ground, as if in a deep slumber. Ginny appeared, flying with her last bits of energy. She finished the chant:

" _The one you love shall be yours_

_Your secret dream will come true_

_Many years from now, there will be a child_

_Of beauty and strength, daring and graceful_

_The soul of a combatant_

_All of this will come to be_

_When the time is right_ "

The fairy kissed Wendy on the face, her beautiful light going out as the rays of morning settled over.

Several hours of the dawn melted away. Wendy found Ginny's lifeless body beside her.

There was a small gathering. The Lost Boys buried Ginny and bowed their heads in respect. Wendy clapped a hand over her mouth as tears streaked her face. She felt so sad for this little fairy. Peter said matter-of-factly, "Fairies don't live very long."

Wendy threw herself at him and wept, and this time he did not freeze up to her touch. She pulled away, startled by his response of holding her back and Peter's eyes stared back into hers intently.

"Something has changed."

King Theodore and Queen Rosemary stepped forward, holding each other's hands. The Queen smiled knowingly at both children who began blushing hotly.

The fairies let go of each other's hands, from them spilled many smooth round stones as a token of sorrow. The King said to Peter, "Thank you for saving us, Peter Pan." He bowed elegantly. Queen Rosemary kissed Peter's cheek warmly and he grinned. Wendy suddenly felt a twinge of jealously.

The royals left without another word. Evening fell, and Peter was handling his pipes inattentively when Wendy stepped in.

She didn't mean to make such a fuss and tried to ignore his presence, as Wendy searched for her sewing thread. She turned to him, hoping to not sound so vulnerable, "Peter, would you..." Her voice wavered and Wendy finally couldn't resist the fates at work. She breathed helplessly, not looking at him.

"Why is it that I cannot think straight around you...? I do not understand it."

He looked at her, rising to his feet. "Why does my heart race?" Peter asked, unflinching as Wendy's arm round his neck.

"Why is it that your voice fills me with warmth?"

Peter cupped her face with his hands, leaning their foreheads. "Why do my knees go weak at the scent of your hair?"

His fingers brushed against her rose-colored lips and he snapped out of it, pausing befire taking off into the air. Peter escaped into the night and drifted up into the clouds, laying down on his back. He felt a little bad for leaving her, but couldn't get his mind off her regardless. _What_ was happening to him?

 

*

 

Wendy first knew something was wrong with Peter, as he slept throughout the entire morning and woke up as pale as a ghost. She tried to talk to him, but he just muttered under his breath and ignored her throughout the day. Finally, Wendy went straight over and demanded an explanation for his rudeness.

Peter looked at her with dark circles under his eyes and murmured something, falling onto the floor in a heap.

A few seconds passed and she broke out of her stupor, shaking him, "Peter! Oh, my dear, Peter!" Wendy shouted, "Tootles! _Tootles_!"

He walked in, grumpy from a nap and asked, " _Whhhat_?"

"Go get those berry fairies or whatever you call them! Peter's ill!"

Tootles said with a shrug, "Only fairies can get them." Wendy frowned.

"Then where is Tinkerbell?"

He shrugged again and she let out a frustrated groan.

" _Pie_..." Wendy turned to Peter, who mumbled, "... _P-Pipes_."

She got up.  "Of course, your pipes to summon her!" Wendy blew a few soft notes through the pipes and Tinkerbell appeared immediately. Wendy ordered, "Peter's ill! Berries!"

The fairy nodded, and for Peter's sake, took off.

Tootles left as Wendy hauled Peter to his bed. He said, babbling, " _Oighs hwen...ilty_."

She brushed back his sweaty bangs.

"I can't understand what you're saying, Peter."

" _Ohigs...lllgerlily and says new moon harvest to Indians._ " Peter clutched her sleeve, blinking. " _Tell... her_."

Wendy nodded, unsure of what to do, and Tinkerbell burst in, shoving the berries into his mouth. He swallowed them and once more fell unconscious. Wendy got up and called the Lost Boys over. "Peter wants me to go tell a message to the Redskins. I don't know when I'm coming back, but John, you're in charge while I'm gone."

He said firmly, "No, we're going with you. You'll need protection." They all agreed. Seeing there was no use arguing with them, Wendy let them come along. She turned to Tinkerbell who straightened up. "Take care of Peter. Once he wakes up, alert him of where we are."

Tinkerbell, who was still worried about Peter, nodded absentmindedly.

Wendy walked out into the forests of Neverland valiantly, alongside with the Lost Boys and her brothers who were armed.

They walked through trees and brush, heading straight for the Indian camp. Nibs and Curly led the way, cutting branches as they went. A sudden warbling sound penetrated the air. A crowd of Indians hurried around them, wearing furs and colorful paint streaking their faces.

The only thing that made them odd was all of them had a blue feather sticking in their hair. Wendy stepped forward, head held high, "I have a mes-"

One of them took an arrow and pointed towards a direction in the forest. Wendy murmured as they all followed, " _Hmm_ , I guess they're taking us back to their camp." It turns out, they did just that, but for a different reason. The boys and Wendy were tied up securely to a solid tree. Wendy frowned.

"This is not what I expected them to do."

One of the Twins said, "Those aren't the Redskins... they're the Bluefeathers."

Micheal asked, "Bluefeathers?"

The other Twin said darkly, "They're cannibals. They eat human flesh."

"I hear, once they capture you, they slice you open and devour your intestines first," Nibs said fearfully.

John muttered dryly, "Splendid... I've always want to be eaten alive."

A fat Bluefeather untied Wendy first and roughly constrained her wrists. The boys called to her, but she was too paralyzed in fright to scream.

Wendy was throw over a stump and her face banged on the coarse bark, pain inflaming her chin. She saw the shadow of the hatchet raise up and Wendy screwed up her eyes, awaiting for the sensation of her neck being severed. Something whizzed past her and hit the executioner, killing him instantly.

She opened her eyes.

Redskins invaded the area, killing the Bluefeathers and letting the Boys go. Standing above the dead body with an arrow protruding from his forehead... a young braided girl.

_Tigerlily..._

There was no mistaking the fierce glare in her black eyes. Wendy was released. She said to her, "Thank you. Peter has a message... it wasn't quite clear. He told me to say that... a new harvest moon...? Is that important?" Tigerlily smiled broadly, nodding, "Oh. Thank you."

Wendy didn't know what she helped with, but was glad to have help anyway.

Tigerlily spoke to her as they were left alone, "Disappointed, Wendy-girl."

Wendy frowned. "Disappointed how?"

Tigerlily simply said, "I tried to warn you." She walked away, winking at John who turned the brightest red. Deeply confused, Wendy left with the boys back to the tree-house.

 

*

 

They arrived back at the tree-house and Peter was up and about, clearly feeling better. He flew around, making crowing sounds. Wendy managed to settle him down but then the other Boys were in a frenzy. She left the room into hers, for some quiet relaxation as Peter left flying off somewhere.

After a while, he returned and barged into her room. Wendy exclaimed, " _Knock_ , Peter!"

He interrupted, "The Boys are missing... again!"

She got up vexed and Peter found Tinkerbell laying in her apartment. He woke her up and asked where the boys went. She said truthfully that they went down to Mermaid Lagoon and not to bother her when she is sleeping.

Peter turned to Wendy, taking her hand, "Come away."

She stammered, "B-But! Peter, you banned me from Mermaid Lagoon!"

He floated up. "Then stay next to me and don't look them in the eye." Peter dragged her towards Mermaid Lagoon and they landed on the shore. Wendy turned away, not looking at the mermaids as they swam over to talk to Peter. The boys didn't appear to be anywhere around the shores of the Lagoon.

Wendy abruptly felt something cold and wet touch her leg. She snapped around to the same red-haired, hypnotic-eyed mermaid. It had clutched her ankle with its webbed hand. Wendy tried to pull from her gaze and finally twisted away, falling into the shallow-end of the water, drenching herself.

Peter heard splashing and saw Wendy struggling at the end, as some wandering mermaids began pull at her.

Before he could react, she kicked one in the face fiercely and took up Peter's dagger, cutting the redhead mermaid and waving the dagger at the rest who dared to get close.

They squealed and fled.

Breathing hard, Wendy returned his blood-soaked dagger and shrugged at his expression, "What did they say?" Peter opened his mouth then closed it. Something heavy belted Wendy in the head. She blacked out to the sounds of a fight and Peter screaming.

When Wendy awoke from the stinging in her head, she found herself somewhere in the dark and surrounded by water.

The only thing she could hear was rushing water. Wendy assumed she was in a cave of some sort. She tried to get herself out of her ropes that tied her down, but it was no use. The water level kept getting higher, and soon it was up to her neck. Wendy thrash about harder, but it was still no avail.

She silently prayed for a miracle as the water reached her chin.

Suddenly, a light appeared in the distance and Tinkerbell made her way over.

Wendy shouted desperately, "Tinkerbell, _please_ help me!"

Now, Tinkerbell could not let poor Wendy drown, but she would nevertheless hate the lowly girl, so she did not consider this a favor. Tinkerbell untied her ropes and, using her light, guided Wendy out of the cave.

Wendy sat upon large rocks and exhaled, "Thank you."

_Peter's been taken to the Jolly Roger, along with everyone else._

Wendy stood up carefully, "Then we'll save them. Together." Tinkerbell sighed but followed her as they flew towards the open ocean, where the Jolly Roger stood proudly in the setting rays of the sun. They hide in the shadows near coast. Wendy saw the Lost Boys and her brothers tied to a pole in the middle of the ship, but there was no sign of Peter.

Tinkerbell gestured upward and she saw him hung up over the profound blue sea.

Several pirates confined his legs and wrists together so that he could not escape drowning, and for good measure, they tied a heavy rock to him. Captain Hook looked up, highly spirited, "A minute shall pass and your dear Wendy will be no more."

The Boys cried miserably as Peter gave him the meanest look he could muster. On him, it looked childishly wrong, and at the same time, perfect for the circumstances.

Hook counted down the seconds and Wendy whispered her plan to Tinkerbell. As Tinkerbell flew off, Wendy made her way to the Jolly Roger sneakily. Captain Hook said eagerly, holding up Peter's stolen dagger, "Four..."

The Lost Boys and Wendy's brothers bawled passionately.

"Three..."

Peter looked away, closing his eyes as if to block out the memory of this.

"Two..."

Wendy whacked Hook across the head with a cask, sending him staggering. She said stridently, dropping it, " _One_."

Hook looked at her, blood red eyes glittering as Wendy said ceremoniously, "It is _not_ polite to strike a lady." Peter glanced at her grinning as the boys shouted their approval. He saw Tinkerbell was coming to get him out of his rigging.

Hook noticed too and cut the ropes, sending him into the ocean still tied up. Wendy jumped out of the ship and dove under to rescue Peter.

A few seconds past - thirty seconds - a full minute.

Wendy soared back onto the ship, sodden and with no Peter. She looked at the Boys and shook her head, looking down. Everyone bowed their heads as Captain James Hook took off his feathered hat. "So, he finally passes from our world to the next."

He was unexpectedly offended to hear Wendy laughing and she looked up beaming.

Everyone would have thought her mad, if a certain boy's voice had not called out, "Not today, _you_ old codfish!" Peter Pan swooped down, very much alive, and plucked up Hook's hat, throwing it away into the breeze. Infuriated, Captain Hook shouted, "Come down here and fight like a man!"

Peter laughed and took out his sword. As they battled each other, Wendy freed the boys and they grabbed weapons.

As they all fought, Wendy watched everyone else exchange blows and saw that Hook was now getting ready to kill Peter. If Peter Pan wasn't so cocky, he would pay more attention to what he was doing, but Peter was a very self-satisfied boy. So he taunted and Hook was becoming very infuriated. Peter yawned. "Is that all you got, _old_ man?"

Hook gave a few more blows and Peter blocked him easily. He closed his eyes in a sleepy expression and laid down in midair.

What made him shocked back into seriousness was when Hook bit him in the shoulder. Peter cried out in pain and lurched.

Wendy gasped.

Hook knocked him aside and threw him against something solid, choking him. The Captain whispered menacingly, as he raised his hook, "It ends, Peter Pan."

It could have been the end of Peter Pan, but it wasn't. Out of the blue, Hook's face slowly dropped and a sword ran through him from behind, sticky red with his own blood. Captain James Hook finally fell dead on the Jolly Roger and everyone stilled.

It was Wendy who ran him through. She tossed aside the sword, heaving for air. Peter said feebly, "I told you to leave him to me."

She blinked, "I'm sorry," but not sounding at all apologetic.

They floated back down and the boys had captured Hook's crew. Peter bowed to his dead enemy and said with a deep voice, "Tie them up, you dogs!" They cheered.

That evening was a great feast and festival, celebrated by all people of Neverland.

Wendy enjoyed it the best she could, but the truth was sinking in... she had to leave with her brothers and the Lost Boys soon.

The boys came to her and Wendy said, "We shall be leaving soon. Get ready." Their faces brightened and she saw Peter sulk away to the cliff. Wendy followed him and saw his moonlit figure. Again, those slender bronzed arms tucked so insecurely.

She touched his shoulder. "Peter-"

He did not look at her. Wendy said, "I told you, I cannot stay. We all need to grow up."

Peter said gruffly, "That's fine. Go."

At her forlorn look, he bellowed in her face, "GO! _LEAVE_! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! _GO GROW UP_!"

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, PETER PAN!" she shrilled back.

Their voices echoed throughout Neverland and Peter was shaking ever so violently.

She lowered her eyes. "I don't want to leave but I have to." Wendy clasped her hands. "You... you can come with me. Come to England." He shook his head,.

"I don't want to grow up. I don't want to go to school. I don't _want_ to be a man."

Wendy said insistently, "But, Peter, you've overlook so much! There is so much you could experience!"

Peter scowled.

"What? _What_ could possible be there that would help the ache of growing up? That could make me _change_ my mind?"

She waited a moment, then murmured tenderly, "I am... hoping that you would let me show you."

Wendy summoned all of her inner strength and clumsily brought her lips to his. Peter was so stunned by this occurrence that he did not pull away. She gave such power and ardor in this... _actual kiss_ that it brought them both to their knees weakly. Wendy pressed closer to him, bringing her arms around his neck.

A glow panned around them both, brilliant and vivid with _love_.

_Love_.

The word filled Peter with wonder and fear. That fantastic apprehension took his stomach and spun it delightfully. This was the second kiss he had gotten, and it was better then the last one his Wendy gave him.

Out of breath, they pulled away from each other, wide-eyed. Peter whispered, not caring at that very moment for _growing up_ , "I'll go with you. As long as you stay with me."

Wendy smiled.

"Forever, Peter... if not longer."

He took her hands into his own and stood up, gently taking her back to the tree-house to get the boys.

They stood outside, awaiting patiently for them.

When they did arrive, Wendy sprinkled them with fairy dust and everyone flew out of Neverland. Peter hesitated, wishing to get one last look. Tinkerbell was nowhere to be found and Wendy felt half-relieved that she wasn't there to see them off. She said quietly, "It's time to go, Peter."

He gripped Wendy's hand strongly for reassurance. She squeezed his hand softly as they flew past the planets, out into the sky.

Wendy and Peter held back, floating all over England, starry-eyed as the evening sky.

As Peter promised in the past, he introduced her to the stars and she happily greeted them all. They all murmured in approval and the littlest star stated shyly how _beautiful_ she was. Wendy blushed, gracefully bowing as Peter watched on with a smile.

She smiled back and felt a shiver -

\- _a sudden boom ricochet - alarming them both - blurry vision - her Peter's form falling below the clouds - falling - diminishing - down_ -

 

*

 

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOO_!"

Wendy sat up in her bed, screaming at the top of her lungs, " _PETER!_ "

She swallowed hard, her heart racing fast. Wendy gulped, tears streaming down her face.

Where was he...?

Was Peter alright?

Her brothers shot out of their beds at the sounds of her screaming.

"Wendy! What is it?" John cried out.

Micheal clutched his teddy bear to his chest. The Lost Boys burst in, wearing their pajamas. Right after them was Aunt Millicent, Nana, and _her parents_?

Wendy ran out of her bed, hugging her mother and father, sobbing. "Mummy! Daddy! You're okay!"

Mr. Darling said, a bit unsettled by her sudden affection towards them, "Of course. We heard screaming, what happened?"

Mrs. Darling smoothed back Wendy's sweat-soaked hair.

"It must have been a _terrible_ dream."

Wendy moaned, "It wasn't, but a utter most terrifying. We were flying back from Neverland again, and there was a boom - !"

Aunt Millicent snorted. "Your daughter has _quite_ an imagination."

Wendy turned to the boys.

"Oh, you believe me, don't you?"

They all looked away uncertain, but Slightly said with conviction, "I believe you, Wendy."

She smiled at him. Mr. Darling said, rubbing his temples, "Alright, we'll talk about this in the morning. Off to bed!"

Nana barked harshly.

They all marched out and Mrs. Darling kissed Wendy as she tucked her daughter into bed, "My dear, it was all but a _dream_. Sleep." Her mother dimmed the lights and left. Wendy climbed out of her bed, throwing up the window and peeking out into the snowy night.

... _Was_ it all a dream? Could she have dreamed every bit of it so clearly? What about the Lost Boys then?

Was it possible? Was it all a _dream_?

She wouldn't know. Not yet anyway.

The only real piece of evidence was a fine chain on her neck, and an acorn button dangling upon it.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

The streets of Northern London were always busy on Saturday morning. The world awoke to a new day, a new opportunity to start over, or so hoped a seventeen-year-old girl.

In exquisite flat down the street, a beautiful young woman sat in a chair. Hair of russet and eyes of the morning sky, an older Wendy Darling. Still clever and imaginative, a bit more mature... most of the time. She lived with Aunt Millicent and attended St. Georgina's Primary School for Proper Young Ladies, as her second to final year.

Right now, there was loads of tension in the room they were both in. Wendy got along with her Aunt generally, but Millicent is greatly strict and at times very ruthless.

"How could you do _such_ a thing!"

Wendy said from the cushioned seat, "I don't think it's that great of a deal."

Aunt Millicent's voice grew deafening, "Drawing in your History lesson, Wendy? How are you suppose to be a respected member of society, if you are _drawing_ during your History lesson?"

Wendy did not have an answer for that. The strict woman threw down a piece of paper, making Wendy jump, "What is this suppose to be of?"

Wendy stammered, "A b-boy."

Aunt Millicent's eyes grew skeptical.

"A _boy_?"

Wendy responded meekly, "He's... floating over my bed. I dreamed of him once when I was younger."

Aunt Millicent slammed her hand on the table, making Wendy jump once more.

"So, you were _drawing_ of a dream you had when you were younger, of... a _boy_ floating over your bed?"

Wendy nodded. "Yes, Aunt Millicent."

She asked, her voice calm, "Do proper ladies doodle during a lesson?"

Wendy shook her head. "No, Aunt Millicent."

"Then why were you?"

"I was... careless?"

That was the wrong answer.

Aunt Millicent got down to her level. "Wendy, I want you to start _growing up_. You're a woman now and must start acting like one. No more fantasizing, no more doodling, no more more daydreaming! Don't disappoint your parents and I, _girl_."

Wendy looked down, murmuring, "Yes, Aunt Millicent."

The woman walked to the door. "We'll be leaving soon. Dress more _appropriately_." She shut the door behind her and Wendy purposely fell out of her chair, groaning. She landed on her back, her hair fanning out on the carpet. All of this stress was driving her _bloody mad!_

Wendy closed her eyes and tried to remember that wonderful dream she had, the sounds of her clock calmed her as -

\- _The walls were glowing brightly, and tiny figurines were floating high above her. She looked ahead and saw a boy, dressed in a white robe. He looked terrified to see her. Dreamily, she took his hand and they bowed, hovering up to the ceiling. She saw his face relax. He moved closer, the boy was -_

Wendy murmured, "- So familiar."

She jolted out of her dream - _was it a dream?_ \- to her door rattling slightly. The maid, Josie, poked her head in.

"There's a man here to see you, dearie."

Wendy got up and went downstairs. Of course, there stood Byron Buron.

Byron Buron was the son of a very, _very_ rich banker and a quite a forward man. He courted Wendy whenever he could. It wasn't that Byron was entirely rude, but he followed her around like a love-sick-extremely-jealous puppy dog. Wendy thought she just wasn't his type, nor hers.

Being polite, she greeted him with a smile. "Goodday Mr. Buron."

Byron handed her a bouquet of roses.

"Goodday, Wendy."

He leaned in to give her a kiss and Wendy backed away, questioning, "What brings you here, and I without a guardian present for such a calling?"

Byron gave her a big smile, his long dark brown ponytail swaying.

"I wanted to see you... aren't you glad I did?"

Wendy smiled once more, more thinly. "Of course, it's always a pleasure to see you, Mr. Buron."

" _Please..._ call me Byron, Wendy. It's much more pleasant to do away with such formality."

She straightened up, trying to stay civil. "I beg your pardon. Now, if you would be so kind as to show your bold self out... I have to leave for the market."

He tipped his hat and left. Wendy closed the door and sighed. She dressed in a blue silk dress and a warm fur jacket, with her hair, as always, pulled up. Wendy stepped into the carriage near the street with Aunt Millicent already inside arguing with the coach. She was dressed in so many furs that you couldn't see the outfit she was wearing.

They went down to the market place. As Aunt Millicent went to the bakery, Wendy meandered off, not too far away. She saw her friends around an jewelry store.

Donna, seventeen years old and Wendy's best friend since they were in diapers, ran over to her.

"Wendy, good to see you!"

Wendy hugged her a moment and Susan, her other best friend and a carrot-top as well, hugged her also. The difference between the redheads were Donna had straight, darker red hair and smooth ivory skin. Susan had curly, bright red hair and darker brown skin with freckles all over her face.

Susan said mischievously, "I heard Byron Buron went over to your house."

Wendy frowned.

"Where ever I am, he's there." They heard someone shouting and Byron waved. over in the distance from another store. Wendy pointed. " _See_ , there he is now. I've got to go."

She walked back to the bakery and stood by the carriage. Aunt Millicent said offhandedly, exiting the store, "Wendy, I need you to go in the coach and pick up a client for me at the train station. This is very _important_ , make sure you get her here immediately." Wendy nodded unquestioningly and rode to the London Train Station.

She fell asleep on the way there and had another dream -

_\- of sounds of clashing metal echoed, as black shadows fought each other bitterly. The boy was there again, only this time he was covered in leaves and lazily battling a flying man, he didn't seem to be aware of the danger -_

\- As the carriage jerked to a stop and Wendy awoke up, climbing out and hurrying into the bustling station. She saw the train coming in and suddenly spotted the Mills family. They were old friends of the Darling family. Mr. Mill was an affluent investor. Mrs. Mill was the nicest person Wendy had ever known and thought her like a friend.

They saw her too. "Oh my goodness, Wendy, you've grown up!" Mrs. Mills said sweetly. "Just _look_ at you. Hasn't she Harold?"

Mr. Mill nodded, looking around.

"Sandra, my dear, your son has disappeared again."

Mrs. Mill tutted disapprovingly and Wendy asked cooing, as she loved children with all of her heart, "My _goodness_ , you have a son?" The woman nodded.

"Took the poor dear in when he was just a boy. He is a real handful sometimes. I expect him to be about your age now... what are you, seventeen?"

Wendy blushed. "Y...Yes."

" _There_ he is! Sweetheart, over here!"

Wendy turned around, and something shivered up her spine. Across the way, a young man of a great splendor met her gaze. In Wendy's mind, flashes all over her forgotten... _memories_ -

_\- the bright pink sky in Neverland as the mist settled over - dark red blood on her fingertips - the spinning planets - the glowing of the Fairy tree - the soft kisses on her mouth on the cliff -_

Wendy burst through the crowd as he did, dodging through other train station-goes, her heart pounding in her chest.

She fled into his arms and began sobbing joyfully, "Oh, _Peter_!"

Indeed, it was him and Peter Pan was truly... _grown-up_. He stood several heads taller, but had the same gold curls and gorgeous eyes. Peter burst out laughing and swung her around high in the air before kissing her face. "Wendy! My _Wendy_!" His voice was deeper.

Peter set her down, grinning and looking into her tear-filled eyes.

She whispered, "I thought you would have forgotten me."

He blinked, giving a familiar, boyish expression.

"Me? _Forget_? Never." Peter cradled her face, murmuring, "I have missed you."

Wendy stepped back. "I've missed _you_ , but - Peter, you've grown up!"

He nodded solemnly. "I see you have as well. You're more... _beautiful_ then I remember, Wendy." She colored a delicate pink, unable to express her shock entirely. Peter couldn't help but feel giddy once more and embraced her again. "I never thought I would have seen you again!"

"So all of our adventures were real!" Wendy exclaimed, nodding. "I have dreamed of you so _often_ , but didn't know who you were and thought it all just a dream."

Peter clasped their hands. "What matters now is that we have each other and _won't_ forget."

Wendy was now aware of most of the London Train Station staring at them, blushing in humiliation. She whispered, " _Peter_ , we..." Wendy slapped her forehead. "The client! Oh no, I really have to leave! Oh, Peter, I dread that we'll never see each other again!"

"Your parents know the Mills, don't they?"

Wendy nodded and Peter said reassuringly, still grinning, "Then shouldn't we'll see each other again?"

"Yes... of course, you're right."

He raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't I always?"

She giggled, shoving their hands away playfully.

" _No_."

Peter backed away, sweeping into a deep bow and pressing his lips to her knuckles. "Til we meet again, fair Wendy-lady." As she curtsied and watched him walk away with his parents, both of them seeming to outwardly surprised and bemused, she had another memory of-

_\- Her Peter watched her from the doorway. The agony of her wounded stomach overwhelmed her senses. He stepped in and spoke amorously to her, calming her shuddering nerves. She was laying in a bed of leaves and fur. Peter kissed her hand, his eyes told her a hidden message that said -_

"Missy!"

Wendy opened her eyes and saw a heavily bejeweled woman. It was Aunt Millicent's client.

"Oh _my_ , I'm awfully sorry. I -"

The woman said distastefully, "Yes, I saw that little _display_ of yours. I certainly hope that it doesn't run in your family."

Wendy grew red and led her away to the carriage.

That evening, Aunt Millicent came to Wendy's room and scold her for being, as she put it, _"Irresponsible, inconsiderate, and inhumane!"_   Wendy ate dinner in her room and did her homework early, to avoid Aunt Millicent's bad side once more. She dressed in an old white gown and felt fourteen again.

Wendy lifted up her undershirt and saw an white scar on her stomach, where Hook had bit her and where the fairies had healed it. She gently ran her fingers across it. The mark was barely visible now. She opened up her French door windows and gazed out into the starry skies.

She found herself looking at the brightest second star to the right and wondered vaguely what Peter was doing.

 

*

 

As it turns out, Peter was staring at the same star she was, thinking about her. What she was doing, what she was wearing.

He closed his eyes pensively, remembering the scent of her luscious hair.

Peter found himself thinking about his original family. He couldn't remember much about his past before Neverland. Only that his mother wanted him to go to school and he ran away to Kensington Gardens where the fairies took him in. After that, his parents shut the window and replaced him with another boy.

Soon after, Hook came to his house and killed them.

Rummaged through his dresser, he tried to distract himself from these memories. He accidentally stumbled upon Wendy's thimble and grinned, his thoughts pushing back to her. Peter remembered her fierce stance and intellect. It had been so long ago but... _his feelings_. They were real still. Was it still for her?

He tied the leaf bracket with the thimble to his wrist and fell onto his bed, daydreaming about Wendy once more. His eyes caught the fur rug.

Peter grinned impishly.

 

Downstairs in the dining area, Mr. and Mrs. Mill were holding a small dinner party.

Dressed in ebony and ivory, the guests were having a delightful time.

Mr. Mill cleared his throat. "Shall we step into the dining room for a cup of tea?"

The guests happily agreed and they all walked into the hallway when suddenly, a figure came sliding down the banister of the stairs and landed right on top of Mr. Mill, shouting, " _WHOOO-HOO-HOOOO_!"

His son Peter got up off him and looked around sheepishly.

The guests were appalled at what he was wearing. He had tied the rug around his waist, with some rope in a skirt manner, leaving his slight well-built bronze chest exposed. A fine brush of gold hair gleamed on his torso. The female guests tried to appear scandalized and couldn't help but let out a few schoolgirl giggles. At this age, Peter had wondrous looks and charm that appealed to women... not that he didn't have the same effect for girls when he was young.

Mr. Mill turned very red in the face and growled, " _Boy_..."

Mrs. Mill took a blanket and wrapped it around his son's broad shoulders.

"Come away. Upstairs, now." Sandra led him into his room and let out a chuckle, touching her fingers over his chin. "What in heavens are you wearing, child?"

Peter blushed. "The rug."

Mrs. Mill handed him some trousers.

"What possessed you to do that?"

He pulled them on. "Is he angry?"

She sighed. "A might upset, but I imagine it's only temporary. Now, answer my question."

"Seemed like... a good idea at the time?"

Sandra sat him down patiently. "Peter, I want to speak to you." Mrs. Mill smoothed back his messy hair. "Do you know why I decided to take you in so soon?"

He shook his head truthfully. She touched his cheek. "I _knew_ your mother. We were sisters. I moved away at a young age, and we forgot about each other. I believe that she never told you about me. Peter, I _knew_ where you were when my sister called me one evening, frantic about her missing son."

His mouth dropped open.

"She refused to believe what I told her. I loved her dearly Peter, as she loved you. When I heard about your parents' death, I promised myself... if I was ever found you, I would be the one to take care of you. When I found you three years ago, I _knew_ that it was my nephew Peter."

Peter watched her with stunned eyes and she kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry I did not tell you sooner, love. There's more to discuss but it must wait. Goodnight, sweetheart."

Mrs. Mill left and he fell asleep, a million questions buzzing in his mind.

The next morning, no one came upstairs to wake him from oversleeping. Peter went to the kitchen, his parents stood by their chairs. Mr. Mill did not look at all pleased to see him and Mrs. Mill had a disappointed frown on her face. They looked at him and Harold threw down the morning paper, snarling, "How _indecent_!"

Peter looked at the second page article. To his surprise, there was a large snapshot of him and Wendy, when he spun her around blissfully. The text read:

* * *

 

**Romance at a London train station**

_A reporter, James Keening, took a excellent picture of the common life at a train station that showed a couple greeting each other. They seemed overly excited to be meeting and the reporter claimed, "I have seen tears in the woman's eyes." Keening saw that the couple were talking softly to each other and showing public displays of affection. He discovered that the young woman's name was Wendy Darling. The man's name was not found. The reporter also saw that the surrounding bystanders seemed either lovestruck or offended at this flaunt. One anonymous woman quoted, "Young people today should know better then to show such manner at a public vicinity." However, another person said dreamily, "I found their thrill rather romantic, don't you agree?" Whatever the case, this picture could prove that London can be idealistic, even at a train station_

_Jess Art_

* * *

 

Peter looked back at his parents in dread.

_I wonder how Wendy's taking this...  
_

 

*

Aunt Millicent was not happy. Not as the least bit.

She threatened to 'teach Wendy a lesson she'd never forget' but in the end, decided to shoo her off to school. Wendy Darling arrived at St. Georgina's Primary School for Proper Young Ladies. Many of the uniformed girls walked by her, giggling and pointing at her secretly. They must have read the article.

She was thankful to find Donna and Susan at lunch and free time under the huge oak tree outside the school.

They smiled widely at her. Donna said, "So, who's the mystery guy in the paper?"

" _Please_ , I don't want to talk about it. Aunt Millicent had a fit."

"Come on, give us the juicy details!" Susan begged.

Wendy took a bite out of her sandwich and swallowed. "His name is Peter Pan, he-"

Donna held up a thin hand. "Hold on, Peter Pan? _The_ Peter Pan, the boy who never grew up?"

"Uhm..."

Susan crossed her arms, glaring. " _Wendy_ , everyone has knew that story since they were babies. I personally don't like being lied to."

"But, it's true-!"

Donna shook her head, and one of the young girls Sarah walked over. "The older girls are going to field behind Border... want to come?" Donna and Susan nodded, leaving Wendy behind. She followed behind them reluctantly. Border stood for Border's Secondary School of Gentlemen. It was an all boy's school, teaching boys how to become men, similar to how St. Georgina's ran things. The eldest girls got to roam the pasture just behind it and met boys there, eating lunch and flirting.

Wendy had seen plenty of girls and boys sitting in the grass, flirting noticeably and snogging on the blankets.

_Talk about public displays of affection._

She stumbled over a picnic basket when a hand seized her.

Byron, dressed in his uniform, had her by the elbow and had a look of turmoil on his face. "I saw you in the newspaper."

Wendy whispered, "Let me go, Mr. Buron. Don't start a fuss."

His eyes flashed in anger and he took hold of her wrists.

"When exactly were you planning on telling me someone _else_ had been courting you!"

She whispered, controlling her trembling voice, " _Byron_ , let me go. Please." Byron threw her back and she lost her footing, striking her head against a tree. Wendy saw stars in her eyes as her friends ran over to help and he grabbed her again. Someone got there before the girls could assist.

Byron was suddenly thrown onto his stomach. Wendy fell to her knees as she gazed dazedly at her rescuer.

Peter Pan glared at Byron. "Stay away from Wendy."

" _You_!"

One look at Peter's furious eyes and he took off. Donna and Susan stared at him gawking. Peter helped Wendy to her feet and asked concerned, "Are you alright?"

Wendy rubbed the bump on the back of her head.

"Yes, I think I think so." She turned to her friends. "Oh, Donna, Susan... _this is Peter_."

They nodded at him, mouths still wide open. Peter flashed a mild grin that made them both sigh thoughtfully. He still had an arm around Wendy.

"Who was that?"

"Someone very aggravating, but don't worry about him. Hopefully he'll never harass me again." Wendy discovered a crowd of girls were circling around them, a few winked in Peter's direction. A certain snobbish girl named Bethany walked passed them, giggling and pursing like lips, making a kissy sound.

Wendy reassuringly heard Peter say, "Wendy, let's go somewhere less crowded."

They walked away, Wendy's friends encouraged her. Peter and Wendy wandered far into the nearby meadow. An awkward silence fell around them.

She sat down and tucked a strand of her long hair behind her ear. "I - I don't know you went to Border." Peter sat down beside her.

"My parents made me attend." He smiled. "It's nice to know we're close by."

Wendy looked at him and couldn't agree more. She murmured, "I'm _sorry_ I couldn't be there for you when you grew up." Wendy pulled her knees to her chest, when Peter's expression fell. "Do you miss Neverland?"

"Sometimes... I do really miss Tink," Peter admits, thoughtfully.

She gazed skyward. "I'm sure she misses you."

Peter took her hand and held it in his, twining their fingers. "Do you... remember how we first met?"

Wendy laughed. " _Yes_. I thought you were such an odd thing, trying to stick your shadow back on with _soap_!"

They chuckled.

Peter replied, "I thought you were the most _amazing_ creature. Girl. Deep inside myself, I probably always thought of you more than I could ever admit." She basked in glowing happiness that emerged from herself and Wendy had to get up.

"I should be going... we'll be late for classes."

"There's a Ceremonial Ball at a Town Hall. Will you be there?"

Wendy nodded. "Yes, why?"

He leaned over, whispering in her ear, " _I will meet you at the grandfather clock near the entrance_."

Peter slowly walked away, letting her hand go at the last second. With pleased shivers down her spine, Wendy shouted, "I will be there!" Her russet curls drifted around her eyes as she added softly, _"I promise."_

Unfortunately when Wendy got back, the Headmistress was waiting, ready to discipline her. Bethany peeked behind her with a grin of malice.

 

*

Despite everything, Wendy was still animated as ever to be going to the Ceremonial Ball. It would be the second one she had ever went to.

Her first one... was a complete disaster. She was eleven and booted out for causing mischief. Something to with the giant punch bowl and a woman's new hairdo. Aunt Millicent was especially nervous for this ball. It was very important that Wendy did not mess this one up. Though, she showed her anxiety in stern expressions.

That afternoon, Aunt Millicent decided to dress Wendy up instead of Josie. The maid had picked out a nice elegant lavender dress, but Aunt Millicent went overboard this time. She picked out sky blue petticoats, a satin slip, and a hard, ridged piece of material that wrapped around Wendy's trunk. Wendy asked tensely, "What is it?"

Aunt Millicent said with a warning tone, "A corset. It shall shape you into the _perfect_ woman." She took hold of the laces and yanked them tightly.

Wendy gasped. This _contraption_ literally squeezed the life out of her. She doubled over slightly and Aunt Millicent pulled once more, tying it up stringently; "It shall help your posture also. Be downstairs in a minute." Wendy slowly and painfully edged her way to the door, clutching her side when the telephone rang.

She made a helpless sound and answered, "H...hello?"

"Wendy?"

Wendy made a long, pained face. "Mr. Buron... I cannot talk right now. I'm departing from my home."

"I'm so very sorry about yesterday," he insisted. "I _don't_ know what I was thinkin -"

She coughed. " _I have to go_..."

Wendy slammed it back into the receiver and went to the carriage outside. She was feeling awfully dizzy and lightheaded from the lack of breathing. They rode downtown and stepped into a enormous building. Inside was a lit with the glow of the chandeliers. Wendy stepped in, nodding to various people, trying not to look too unhappy. She had to stay at Aunt Millicent's side and finally got an opportunity to sneak away as her Aunt drawled into a long conversation with a Duke.

She looked around and located Peter Pan right near the grandfather clock, talking to a red-haired boy. Only he looked different. In this grown-up setting, Peter seemed more _pleasing_ to the eye somehow. He was dressed in a suit and his hair was thankfully still untidy as ever, if not slicked in place.

Wendy walked to him, attempting to smile.

" _Gosh_ , Wendy. You look -" Peter frowned, looking her over. "- why are you breathing so funny? "

"It's the corset...?"

He shook his head. "Uh, Wendy this is my best friend, Fred. Fred, this is Wendy."

Fred shook her hand. "So, _you're_ Wendy. He has spoken so much about you that I probably should already know everything."

Wendy smiled then she froze up, her face tightening in agony as she bent forward. Peter straightened her up. "Wendy, are you alright?"

She forced a grin. "Never better. Would you... like to dance?"

Fred said merrily, "I would most certainly like to." Peter punched him in the arm and Fred walked away amused.

Peter's magnificent eyes perked up as they stepped onto the dance floor, waltzing gracefully to the soft instrumental music. Wendy looked into his eyes and wished she could have stayed in his arms forever... if only she could have this blasted thing off her!

"Peter... there's..."

She collapsed promptly onto the marble floor and Peter didn't hesitate to go to her side. He said her name several times and Wendy did not respond. She was not _breathing_ either. The dancer nearby watched on confused as Peter tried to wake her.

Donna came running from the crowd, dressed in a dark purple ballroom gown. She said to him quickly, "Get her and follow me."

He effortlessly lifted Wendy's limp form into his arms and tracked Donna into a sitting room. She said as Peter laid Wendy into a couch, "I'll watch the door." The stylish door shut closed. He brushed back her auburn curls and pondered on what to do, his eyes caught the delicate corset.

Something clicked in his head. He reached into his pocket, unsheathing a pocket-knife and cutting the laces, ripping them with stumbling fingers.

Peter hauled it off her and gently patted the side of her face.

" _Wendy_? Wake up, Wendy."

She wheezed and her eyes flew open, Wendy muttered, "...What happened?"

"You faint when we were dancing. What the hell? _Why_ were you wearing that thing?"

Wendy whispered, "I had to... _Aunt Millicent!_ " She said horrified, "Oh, she's going to _kill_ me for sneaking off!"

"Wendy-"

"Especially with _you_ -"

"Wendy, I-"

"She'll have me locked up for sure this time-!"

Peter silenced her by grabbing her face and forcing her to look into his eyes. "Wendy, please, calm down... you'll faint again." She took in deep breathes and her face returned to color. Peter said firmly, "You can't let your Aunt control you like this. You have to stand up to her."

Wendy asked mildly, "When did you become so _rational_ all of a sudden?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "After three years of you."

A cherry blush ran up her pale cheeks and Peter fell in love with that color. He had a sudden desire to give her a... _kiss_ , but Donna poked her head in and said, "You both must return. Everyone is getting suspicious."

Peter helped her up and they walked out of the room, Wendy said as the stepped outside, "I can go from here, Peter."

He shook his head. "I'm going with you back to your house. If you can't talk to your Aunt, then I'll have a few words to say to her."

She hide a smile.

"I think I can handle her, Peter. Aunt Millicent may be _difficult_ , but she has a sensible mind." They rode in Wendy's carriage to her house and Peter stood by her side as they entered the warm flat. Aunt Millicent was already inside and looked ready to yell at her niece, but her eyes found Peter and became surprised. She yanked Wendy out into another room, saying dignified to Peter, "Excuse us." Aunt Millicent looked at Wendy and asked, coolly, " _Where_ is your corset?

"I got rid of it. It was too restraining."

Her Aunt blinked harshly. "It cost a pretty penny, _missy_. You won't ruin the next one, now get upstairs and I'll put you in another."

Wendy said quietly, "No."

Millicent frowned, the creases on her face deepened.

" _What_... did you say?"

"I refuse to wear that... that _death trap_ and you cannot change my mind."

Aunt Millicent took in this and did the next thing on her mind, she slapped Wendy across the face. The blow made Wendy's neck crack and she turned her head, her face expressionless. Millicent took her arm and wrenched Wendy back to the front, the woman said to Peter, "You have to leave young man, goodbye."

She slammed the door in his face.

Peter would not be gotten rid of so quickly. He looked around the exterior of the house and found Wendy's window open. Peter scaled up the oak tree nearby and looked through it as Aunt Millicent finished lacing up another corset on Wendy and she remained there passive.

The gray-haired woman left her, telling her dinner was ready. He climbed in and saw that Wendy had not moved.

Peter murmured, "Wendy?"

She faced him, a red print of a hand glared on her face. He stepped closer and gently touched it. Wendy winced and dissolved into tears. She clung to him weakly and Peter held her close, smoothed back her hair. Wendy said sullenly, "I tried, Peter... she wouldn't have it! She _hit_ me, she always said she would but I never thought-!"

Wendy stopped as Peter walked out of the room, fully attending on going downstairs and taking his revenge on Aunt Millicent.

She followed him downstairs, crying out, "No! Peter, don't...!" Her breathing hitched and she blacked out, falling down the last steps.

Peter turned around and dragged her off the stairs. " _Wendy, no!_ " Aunt Millicent came out of the dining room to see what the noise was about and halted when she saw Wendy's unmoving body. "Don't stand there! Get help!" Peter snapped.

She spun at the heel, muttering, "I'm dreaming... I'm dreaming..."

He sighed, taking out the knife from his belt and cutting off the green ribbons on her corset. Peter carried her upstairs as it dropped heavily onto the tile floor.

 

*

Something cold trickled down Wendy's neck. She opened her adroit blue eyes slowly to a unfamiliar blurry golden face, its matching hair fanned out around it's head like an unhumanly halo. Wendy thought it was a angel.

She murmured softly, "Am I dead?"

A faraway voice said, "No, Wendy, you're alive." She blinked, the face grew clearer. Peter held a wet cloth to her forehead, "Why would you think you were dead?"

Wendy half smiled. "Nevermind. Where am I?"

He answered, "In your room. You passed out again. I don't think your Aunt will be maddening you about corsets again."

"Thank goodness, I-" Wendy stopped, looking at his face.

Peter found her look to be filled with stupefaction and awe. He asked confound, "What?" She reached out and brushed her fingers across a thin scar above his right eye.

"The scar you got when you fought Hook. I remember seeing it when I had given you my... thimble."

A grin broke on his face. Wendy brought his face down and closed her eyes, kissing the sheer white line. A shiver ran down his spine as he laid his head down on her breast. She ran her fingers through the cloud-soft hair. They smiled contently and suddenly, the maid burst in. She spotted Peter and said, " _You_ , out now! The young miss needs her rest!" Josie pulled him out as Wendy waved goodbye, falling asleep. The maid led him out, "Come back later, sir."

The door shut behind him and Peter shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking around a few neighborhoods.

He was heading back to Fred's house when Peter heard a shriek in the distance.

A girl was on the road, crouching down to pick up her things and a car was coming right for her! Without thinking, he ran out into street and snatched her up. They both fell onto the sidewalk as the car roared past without stopping. The girl got up, squealing, "Thank you! I could have been killed! Thank you, whoever you are!"

Peter nodded and got a good look at her. She had thin cropped jet black hair and small brown eyes. The girl said shyly, "I'm Bethany White."

Peter held out his hand for her to shake. "Peter Mills."

She grinned, picking up her purse, "Thank you, Peter Mills."

He nodded once more.

Bethany took his arm. "Walk me home? I'll tell you the directions."

Peter frowned, "I'm not sure..."

But she had an iron lock grip on his arm and dragged him along. As those two made their way up the lane, Wendy awoke, feeling much better. She ate lunch and made her way to the drawing room when the doorbell rang. She answered it and saw Byron Buron standing there.

She rolled her eyes. "Goodday Mr. Buron."

"Goodday Wendy. I heard you were ill at the Ceremonial Ball."

Wendy said warningly, "Actually, I was forced into a device of some sort that caused me not to have enough oxygen in my brain, therefore causing me to faint."

Byron smiled jokingly. "I believe they call them _corsets_ these days." Seeing her stony face, his grin faded. He spoke seriously, "I came over to ask if you wanted to have dinner at my home tonight. Your guardian included." Wendy crossed her arms.

"I'm not sure if I want to."

"Come now, Wendy, won't you? If you do this, then I'll never ask again."

She highly doubted that. Last time, he had promised and it lasted for about two days.

Aunt Millicent came up behind her. Knowing it was impolite to turn down the offer in front of her Aunt, Wendy said, " _Yes_." Byron's face turned cheerful. He leaned in to kiss her and, Wendy couldn't prevent it and silently cursed him, hating it as his lips touched her skin.

 

*

A week or so passed over London and Wendy set out to see Pete. She rode the carriage to the Mill's flat. Wendy stepped out of the buggy and watched as the driver tipped his hat, riding out into traffic. She drew up her dress a bit, walking carefully past a deep puddle and knocked the large cherry-wood door.

Several moments passed and Mrs. Mill, dressed in yellow petticoats, answered. She smiled widely. "Wendy, my dear, whatever brings you here? Did you ride in? Come in, come in! It's _freezing_! You'll catch your death out here!"

Wendy stepped into the house. It smelled of home-cooking. She smiled, taking the memorable scent in and Sandra took her jacket.

"Can I get you anything, my dear? Something to drink?"

Wendy shook her head. "Oh no, no thank you. I wonder... is Peter home by any chance?" she asked shyly.

Mrs. Mill went up to the staircase and yelled loudly, " _PETER! SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!_ "

There was a rumbling and he ran down the stairs, jumping the last few steps. Peter looked at Wendy and smiled, picking her up and swinging her around.

"Wendy, you've come to visit!"

She giggled as Sandra hid a smile. He set her down.

"I'm here to ask you if you wanted to come with me to see my parents. I'd really like you to meet them properly, Oh, and see the boys of course. After then, we can stay over at Susan's." Peter looked at his mother with a big, charming grin and she melted like butter.

"Of course, just be back around ten or so. I'll tell your Father to get you when he gets back from the Smiths."

Mrs. Mill gave Peter some money for the train and they were off, back to the London Train Station where they boarded one. Peter had been on the train a few times and was always excited to ride one again. They sat in their assigned seats and watched as the scenery passed by, soon.

The train stopped and they were greeted by Wendy's parents' carriage.

As they rode to the large house, Wendy said to him, "Peter, my parents might not be accustomed to you immediately, so do try to be patient with them. Keep your manners."

He took her hand.

"Don't worry. If they are like you, then there will be no problems."

Wendy inwardly winced upon hearing this. They arrived. She took a deep breath and Peter helped her out of the carriage. They walked to the front door and it opened for them. Mr. and Mrs. Darling stood in the doorframe. Nana leaped out from the back, snarling at Peter. He touched Wendy's arm, alarmed.

She scowled at the huge dog. "Stop that. Go inside, Nana!"

After the dog obeyed, Wendy embraced her mother and kissed her cheek, then hugged her father. Mother Darling looked upon Peter Pan, the boy who took her children away, and smiled genially, "Hello, Peter. Welcome to our home." Father Darling gruffly shook his hand as both woman gave him a cautious eye.

Peter said graciously. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Darling, Mrs. Darling."

They stepped inside and Mrs. Darling said delicately, "I'll get the Boys. I'm sure they'll be glad to see you both."

As the woman disappeared upstairs, Mr. Darling blurted out, "What do you do for a living, Mr. Mill?"

" _Father_..."

Peter lifted his chin. "I am currently attending Border's Secondary School for Gentlemen."

Mr. Darling nodded, pleasd upon hearing this.

"And, do you intend on having a relationship with my daughter?"

"Father, _really_!"

Peter answered, grinning. "If you permit me to do so, sir." Wendy stopped, glancing at him surprised and flushing.

"What sort of occupation-"

Thankfully, Mrs. Darling stepped into the room, following eight young boys. They energetically hugged Wendy. "Dear sister Wendy!" She smiled, tousling their hair.

"Hello little brothers." They grinned back. Slightly said aloud, "Mum changed our names! I'm Steven!"

Tottles waved his arm. "I'm Todd!"

The Twins bowed. "We're Timothy and Thomas!"

Nibs blushed. "I'm Nicolas!"

Curly smirked. "I'm Curtis!"

Wendy inquired, "Oh my, I guess I have to remember all these new names! Boys, I should like you to meet an old friend of ours, Peter."

They gaped at the teenager and bombarded him. "Bloody hell!"

"No way, this isn't Peter _Pan_!"

"Is so! Look how tan he is!"

"Peter, how's Neverland?"

"I thought you _weren't_ going to grow up!"

"Where's Tinkerbell!"

He backed away, laughing. "Whoa, one question at a time."

"Calm down," Wendy said. "He'll talk to you all later."

Tottles said gaily, "I remember, we saw your picture in the newspaper!"

Wendy went bright red and covered her face. Why did Tottles... _Todd_ have to mention that?

Mr. Darling's face went glowery and Mrs. Darling said with a emotionless tone, "Todd, hush. Let's all go eat some lunch."

The oldest persons at the table ate quietly as the boys talking loudly. Mother Darling said to Peter, "I've heard a great deal about you, Peter _Pan_ , from Wendy and the Boys."

He nodded, lowering his eyes.

"Yes."

"Did you have a specific reason for taking away our children, Mr. _Pan_?"

Wendy glared at her father and Peter admitted, "I was just going to take Wendy, so she could tell us stories and be our Mother... but she insisted on taking her brothers."

"That's right. I went to Neverland on my freewill and came back, and I'm glad I did," Wendy announced to the table firmly. "I'm sure the boys agree." They all nodded their heads and that was the end of the conversation for the day.

Nana barked and growled at Peter the whole day, and to Wendy, her father seemed like a certain black-hearted scandal.

As Wendy and Peter left, they said goodbye, promising to visit soon. Wendy muttered, "I cannot believe my _Father_! He was most terribly rude!"

"He was just worried about you. All parents are like that."

She frowned. "I don't care! I was _appalled_ with him!"

Peter flashed a beaming smile. "I think it's cute the way your ears go pink when you're angry."

Her fury disappeared.

Wendy flushed and silenced him with a knowing stare, as they rode back to the train station and made their way to Susan's apartment. Susan let them in and they all sat in a living room. Susan sat in a large chair as Peter and Wendy seated on a couch.

"...So, my parents cannot decide whether I am betrothed to Richard Cunningham or George Harton."

Wendy made a face. "Betrothal is too _medieval_. Girls of sixteen are being married to forty-year-old men. It's _repulsive_ and they only do that because of society standings."

Peter spoke absentmindedly, looking at a portrait on a wall, "I'm betrothed."

The girls stared at him. Wendy asked, seemingly offended, "To _whom_?"

He responded, not taking his eyes off the painting. "Bethany White, I met her a while ago." Wendy _knew_ Bethany White. She was a very mean girl, purposely tried to get Wendy in trouble, even when they were younger. Now she just ignored her completely.

She felt as if her world was crashing down around her.

Wendy exclaimed loudly, "You're betrothed that... _that harlot!_ "

Susan gaped at her use of language and Peter turned around, unfazed.

"What's the big deal? It's not like it's marriage."

She wanted to shake _sense_ into this boy. He really didn't know what was going on?

"Peter, when you're betrothed, the next step _is_ marriage!"

His striking azure eyes widened. "No! _No_ , I don't want to marry her... I-I want to marry _you_!" Susan was gaped at Peter now. Wendy shook her head, heart racing. She mumbled, "Peter, you might want to think about what you're saying..."

He got up. "I mean it! Just like in your stories you told about Peter and Wendy, _us_! If there is one person I would want to live forever with, it would be you! The only reason I grew up is because I wanted be with _you_ , Wendy! You've always been my Wendy!"

Susan sighed broodingly, clasping her hands. "Oh, how _romantic_!"

Wendy groaned and touched his shoulders. "I understand, Peter... but perhaps you should consider their offer. Your parents made this arrangement."

_Oh man, was she swallowing her pride!_

Susan looked like she wanted to say something, but Peter interrupted, "She doesn't make me _happy_ like you do! I don't dream of her like you! Besides, you said you wanted a family one day. We could have one together just like in your story you told!"

Wendy turned red.

"Peter, family-making is a _complicated_ matter-"

"...What's so complicated about it?"

She asked uncertain, "Peter... has your Mother explained _It_ to you?"

Peter shook his head. Susan burst out cry-laughing.

Wendy shoved her hysterical friend out of the room and turned back to Pete. "Perhaps I should _clarify_ this to you." She sat him down. "Well, when a woman and man love each very much and they are married, they... decided whether to have children or not. If they want children, they..."

Peter looked at her curiously, giving his full attention to her.

Wendy said quickly, "They have something called _intercourse._ "

"What's intercourse?"

She stammered, "Well, it's... it's when... they, um, _they_..." Wendy rubbed her temples, murmuring, "Oh, forget it, I can't do this. Ask your Mum, she'll gladly explain it to you." She stepped out of the room, to see Susan on the floor laughing her head off.

The last thing Peter said to her when they left, was, "If you say so, Wendy... I will think about the betrothal." She didn't respond.

(For everyone, Peter's mother did happily explain.)

 

*

The mail came through the slot on the door. The maid shuffled through it and found an elegantly written letter addressed for Miss Wendy Darling. She hustled upstairs and knocked on the dark maple chamber door, twisting the knob open.

Wendy laid on her bed, homework spread all over, and she stared at it wordlessly.

Josie hated to see her like that. Wendy had spoken not a word since she had came back from her friend's house. The maid said softly, "A envelope for you, dearie."

Wendy took it and opened the note awkwardly, not making eye contact with her. Josie watched her read it, then she continued gazing off into space. The maid asked impatiently, "What did it say child? What has brought you into such a mood?"

Wendy blinked, as if surprised to see her standing there, and murmured, "Bethany White is having a betrothal gathering, and I'm invited."

Josie frowned. "I remember you telling me about that _rotten_ girl. You don't have to go."

She was shocked to see tears in Wendy's eyes as she moaned, "Oh, you don't understand! Peter is betrothed to her, and I _have_ to go for the _sake_ of him!" Wendy threw herself at her pillows and wept passionately. Josie touched her shoulder.

"Don't cry, miss. You can do better. There is plenty of other men out there for you."

Wendy sat up. " _No_! There is no one else! There is truly no one else like him that I've ever know! I _lo_ -!"

She stopped herself from saying it, but her mind, she knew. She always knew it.

The maid grinned cheerfully.

"Go to the party and have fun."

Josie gave her the long, lavender dress to wear and pinned her hair up. Wendy did indeed attend the party. It was set in Bethany's luxurious flat.b The gathering was beautiful. She entered and was greeted by Mr. and Mrs. White. They grinned. "Good to see you Wendy." She nodded and walked away, looking around for only one person.

Bethany and Peter walked over, the beaming girl dressed in pearls and lace.

"Wendy Darling," Bethany announced primly. "I'm ever so joyful you could come! Aren't you, Peter-dear?"

He smiled. "You look nice, Wendy."

She held her head high, even though a lump rose in her throat. Bethany turned to her new fiance. "I'll be right back, Peter. I must speak with our darling Wendy." She led Wendy away to a empty, huge room and looked upon a family portrait. "It's absolutely _admirable_ , isn't it?"

Wendy swallowed. "Yes, ever so."

Bethany looked at her.

"Wendy, I understand that you had _feelings_ for Peter. I think it's perfectly sweet." Wendy didn't have a good feeling about this talk. Bethany examined a golden, extravagant ring on her finger. "But circumstances being as they are... it isn't sweet anymore. Peter Mills is _mine_ now and I do hope you understand. I wouldn't have invited you here if it wasn't for Peter, and quite frankly, I don't agree to your presence. I never did."

Wendy said silently, _Neither did I, dear._

Bethany met her gaze. "My point is, stay away from him. He doesn't need you anymore. He has me."

Wendy confirmed quietly, "...You don't love him."

She sneered. "Wake up and smell the _roses_. It's never about love, Wendy... it's about looks and money. Always was." Bethany fluffed her bangs. "If you'll excuse me, I have a party to host." As soon as she left, Wendy went to find Peter.

"Peter!"

He looked up expectantly. "Wendy?"

"You cannot go through with this," she said desperately. "Bethany isn't marrying you out of love and she _knows_ it! She doesn't love you!"

"...You told me that this was a good thing. That I should go along with this."

_He didn't believe her._

Wendy shouted, as she was promptly escorted out of the party by Bethany's decree, "She doesn't love you! She doesn't love you, Peter!"

She landed on her knees as they shut the doors behind her. Wendy rode back home, trembling with sadness for herself, and Peter. When she got home, Aunt Millicent was waiting for her. Wendy took off her jacket numbly. "Please, I wish to be alone."

"You are lucky I don't throw you out into the street for such atrocities you cause. Thankfully, I have found you a suitor."

Wendy knew at that exact moment Aunt Millicent's cold gray eyes flashed.

She screamed, " _NEVER! I WILL NEVER MARRY HIM!_ " and stormed to her room, falling asleep crying into her blankets.

 

*

The following day, the news spread around about Bethany and Peter's marriage.

Wendy found that it was on the same day of her betrothal gathering. She held back tears as Wendy rode to her parents' home where her gathering would be placed. Her best friends and Millicent would stay over with them. Wendy sobbed over her Mother later, who gave a forlorn look to her husband.

Clearly, Wendy did not want this.

Her brothers and friends tried to cheer her up. The guests would be arriving soon, as would Byron.

Inside the old nursery, Wendy sat on her childhood bed as Donna curiously looked into drawers.

"You don't want to wed him?"

Wendy shook her head. "No. I don't love him. I-" Donna looked at her intently and she shook her head, " _Nevermind_..." Donna shrugged and looked at the bottom chest. Inside was a old umber-colored acorn on a chain. Donna made a face.

"Ew. I'll throw this piece of rubbish out for you."

Wendy's blue eyes glanced at it.

" _NO!_ "

She got up quickly and seized it, cradling her 'kiss' in her slender hands. "Don't touch it! Don't you _ever_ touch this, it's not yours!"

Donna backed away, raising her hands in defense.

"I'm sorry..."

Breathing hard, Wendy turned her back to her and gently stroked it, touching the hole encarved in it. This 'piece of rubbish' saved her life once upon a time. When an arrow struck her breast in Neverland, it hit the acorn on her neck instead herself.

Wendy whimpered.

"Oh... Donna, my heart is breaking so!" Her best friend comforted her with a simple hand gesture to her shoulder.

"Wendy, if you don't love Byron Buron, then don't marry him." Wendy gaped.

"But Aunt Millicent and my parents...?"

Donna's colbalt eyes grinned.

"If they like him so much then they can marry him. You don't, so forget them. If you love Peter _Pan_ as much as I think you do, then you'll stop at nothing to tell him."

Wendy sighed. Love?

_Love_....

She murmured to herself, "Love."

Donna said, leaving, "I'll see you downstairs." She left in a swirl of green petticoats and Wendy closed her eyes, regaining her composure.

She dressed in the traditional ivory ruffles and greeted everyone with a forced warm smile. Wendy welcomed the guests, conversing with them, ate the dinner, and danced with Byron. After, he inclined for a kiss and she stepped away gracefully. As Wendy went upstairs, the boys looked on at Byron with malice.

Wendy locked herself in the nursery and looked for her acorn necklace. She fumbled for it as it dropped under the cabinet. She rolled her eyes and got onto her stomach, reaching for it in the darkness. Papers brushed against her hand. Wendy pulled them out along with her acorn and blinked very bewildered.

It was her Father's handwriting.

His secret dreams!

Wendy gently looked upon a single paper. It read that he wished to become a writer when he was older. Sadness filled her. She wiped her eyes, looking at the next piece of paper. She covered her hand over her mouth. It was a drawing made by her when she was fourteen, the afternoon before her first adventure to Neverland. Wendy clutched it to her chest and closed her eyes as another forgotten memory took her -

_\- She stitched another row of cloth and looked over her sewing to Peter, who was sitting in his chair and surrounded by the boys. They talked over him loudly. A smile appeared on her lips as Wendy bent over to her croucheting once more. Tootles shouted gleefully, "Father, dance! Please, oh, please Father?"_

_He pretended to look appalled._

_"Oh, no! I shall not without an partner!" Peter looked to her across the room and got out of his chair. Wendy's heart began to beat like a racehorse. His hand found her shoulder. "Come dance, old lady." Wendy grinned, trying hard to not look to pleased._

_"Of course."_

_Peter took her hand and led her to the fireplace. They bowed to each other as the boys watched excited. Being the best dancers, they were nimble and graceful as their footsteps grew more slow. Peter and Wendy looked down, their arms locked around each other. Though they were nothing more then children, something was happening._

_Everyone but them could see it burning in their hearts and pulsing in their eyes._

_Tinkerbell tried in vain to stop them, but Nibs had a tight hold on her, knowing what she would do. They left them alone and Wendy said, finally looking into his beautiful wide eyes, "Do you love me Peter?" A long moment passed._

_He murmured so softly in her ear, that it took a moment to understand clearly, "I shall always be with you, Wendy ... as long as the wolves howl to the moon, and the stars shine bright above Neverland, as long as I am alive..."_

Wendy knew what she had to do.

She ran out of the room, slowing down and walking into the large room filled with gossiping guests.

Wendy tapped her glass goblet and every eye turned on her. Donna gave her an encouraging glance as Susan looked up confused and perfectly content of being so.

"I extend my gratitude to everyone who attend tonight's gathering. I have something that must be said." Her parents and Millicent stared at her. Wendy smiled. "I have grown up in three years from the age of fourteen and have graciously entered adulthood with the help of many. But there are some things I shall never forget, like the carefree remembrance of my childhood. The grand adventures that were waiting for me." The boys grinned. "Some things I cannot overlook and I cannot live without."

She turned to Byron.

"I won't marry you Byron Buron. I am in love with someone else. I am deeply sorry for not saying it sooner."

Wendy stepped down, hurrying out the doors and snatched the car keys. Donna, Susan, and the boys cheered loudly as most of the adults gasped in horror. Mother Darling hide a smile behind a powdered hand and Aunt Millicent passed out cold on the floor.

Wendy was soaked from the heavy rain as she entered the car, starting the engine. Pausing, Wendy pulled her acorn necklace round her neck and put the car in reverse.

 

*

Meanwhile at the church south of Wendy's parents' flat, the groom was fixing his tie.

Peter Pan fumbled with it nervously and looked into his reflection. He looked definitely older. His hair was slicked back with gel. He was in a wedding suit and it felt uncomfortable in it to say the least.

He accidentally knocked over a bottle with his elbow and glimpsed at Wendy's thimble-bracelet lying on the floor with it. Peter picked it up and cradled it in his hands, vaguely remembering when she gave it to him and when he hadn't a clue on kisses.

Peter knew them now and would give anything for one of Wendy's.

Or so he thought a while ago.

_Still_...

He shoved the leaf bracelet into his pocket absentmindedly. Fred stepped in, looking coy, "Ready?" Peter nodded and walked down the aisle, awaiting for his bride near the other ushers. The wedding march played and Bethany came down, dressed in deep pink satin and a jeweled tiara in her short black hair.

She giggled and took his arm, pulling him up to the minister. The man began talking and Peter found himself spacing out. Odd thoughts were circling his mind.

He snapped out of it as Bethany said clearly, " _I do_!" and giggled childishly. The minister turned to Peter and the doors of the church banged open.

A soaked figure came running down the aisle. The guests gaped. A dripping Wendy Darling brushed her loose wet hair out of her face. Bethany would have killed her if she wasn't so stunned. The minister closed his mouth and the book in his hands.

Wendy paused, catching her breath and said, as she continued walking down the aisle, "Once upon a time, a girl came across the greatest adventures in her life. And she fell in love with the one person who showed her these wonderful things. One day, they grew up and the girl took all she had for granted. She lost the one person that meant most to her. The girl went back to him, asking for forgiveness, hoping he would understand why. She prayed for his understanding now."

She looked straight to Peter's eyes as she said this.

Wendy lowered her head and and silence filled the church. then she distinctly heard Peter say, "...He didn't understand before but he does now."

She jerked her head up and heard him say to Bethany, "I am sorry... I shouldn't have gone through with this."

Wendy nearly fainted for joy and Peter took her hand, pulling her out of the cathedral. They went out into heavy rain and ran up the tall hill just outside. They faced each other and Wendy was distressed to see Peter sobbing violently. She pulled him close to her.

"Peter, what's the matter?"

"I was stupid to think _anyone_ could have replaced you! I wanted to _feel_ , Wendy. I wanted to feel _love_ , I wanted to feel..."

Wendy grinned. "You do feel, or else we wouldn't be out here in the rain together."

Peter said against her shoulder, choking out, "I love you, Wendy. I love you more then anything. I love your wonderful smile. I love the scent of your hair. I love your heart..."

She brushed her cheek against his.

"I love you Peter... I love everything you say and do. I love your beautiful eyes. I love your nature. I love that you love me for me and never want to change me."

He looked into her eyes, his gold hair becoming untidy and dripping wet. Wendy ran her fingers through it. They stood there, hearts beating against each others for several moments. Peter broke away from her and took both of her hands, grinning his irresistible grin.

"Wendy Darling, would you do the honor of making me the happiest man on Earth?"

She asked, pulse racing, " _Are_...?"

"Will you wed me out of love and nothing less?"

Wendy's mouth dropped open and she cried, jumping up and down, "YESYESYESYES _YESSSS_!"

She flung herself at him and they spun around blissfully, tears running down her face. Peter asked curiously as they stopped spinning, "Why do you cry, Wendy?"

 "I'm so _happy_ , Peter! My heart is whole again!"

Before she could move, Peter brought his lips over hers gently. Her breath was taken away and he pressed her closer to him. She dove under true ecstasy.

As the kisses continued zealously, a light surrounded them and glowed dimly like a star. Both were unaware as they floated up into midair and the radiance spread, bursting colorfully. Within moments it was gone and they hovered back onto the ground, ending their final kiss.

Their faces drew apart and opened their eyes, gazing lovingly at each other while blinking the raindrops out of their vision.

Wendy touched the side of his face as lightning flashed above their heads. Peter caressed the corner of her mouth. Suddenly, two black shadows came running up the hill. It was Bethany and her father with umbrellas. Mr. White went forward angrily and the couple backed away a step.

"You _little_ -!"

Bethany stepped in front of him. "Daddy, stop! If there is one thing I truly believe in, that's true love. We have no right to stop it."

Surprised, Wendy smiled gratefully at her.

As if on cue, Wendy's side of the family came running from theirs cars onto the hill. Millicent was giving Wendy's deadly glares under her own mauve umbrella. "Stop this nonsense this instant and apologize to your husband!"

Wendy looked at Peter. "I'm sorry for letting you go," she murmured.

He grinned and kissed her lips. Bethany sighed while the men looked on irritated. Wendy said over the rain, "There's nothing you can do! What's done is done!"

Fred, Donna, Susan, and the boys came running next to Mr. and Mrs. Darling. Peter smiled at everyone.

"Wendy and I are to be married!"

Their best friends shouted gleefully. Donna and Susan sobbed and enfolded each other in a hug. Fred patted Peter on the back and embraced Wendy. The Boys danced around excited. Mother Darling looked as if she knew this would happen all along. Aunt Millicent just uttered a horrified squeak as Father Darling shrugged and smiled. The adults finally looked worn down as Bethany and her father left.

Wendy pressed against Peter's chest as his arms surrounded her waist, hugging her close. He asked, shivering, "Are we living happily ever after yet?"

She laughed. "Once we get dry." Their lips met.

 

*

"Get up, you lazy girl!" Josie shook the lumpy sheets, slapping the bottom of the person under the blankets. "Wake up! It's your _wedding_ day!"

Wendy shot out of her bed, looking extremely disheveled.

She looked at the maid and said quickly, "Right... I'll get dressed myself this morning. You can start breakfast without me."

Josie looked at her fully-clothed mistress and raised an suspicious eyebrow. "Alright. Miss Millicent is right outside wanting to talk to you." Wendy nodded.

"Send her in... I suppose." She looked back at the bed at moment.

Aunt Millicent walked in as Josie left. Wendy got out of her bed and stood up straight as a guard. The graying woman laid out some clothes for her. "We'll be leaving soon... Wendy, I ask you to _reconsider_ this. You are young and filled with _silly_ ideas on love-"

Wendy held up a hand. "I have made my decision. We may be young and silly, but we will support each other like responsible adults and work for our respect and money. It's enough, now, I have to dress. Please see yourself out." She led Millicent out and shut the door, letting out a deep breath.

Peter threw the bedspread off and revealed his fully-clothed self from beneath the bed.

Wendy breathed. " _That_ was a close one."

He asked inquisitively, "What do you think she would have said if she would found me?"

She smiled. "I know what she would have been _thinking_."

He rubbed his bottom. " _Gosh_... Josie sure slaps hard."

Wendy burst out laughing and tripped over her own feet alight on Peter. They both landed on the floor and were snorting in hilarity.

The bedroom door opened. Millicent, Josie, and Mrs. Darling watched them with surprised expressions. That just caused them to laugh harder.

Millicent muttered, "These _children_ are mad."

Mother Darling touched her shoulder.

"Stop being so stiff, Milly. Best they get it out of their systems now."

Peter and Wendy wiped the tears of amusement out of their eyes, getting up off the carpet. He left to let Wendy get on with their day. After dressing, she stepped downstairs. Her brothers were in a frenzy. Running up and down the stairs, shouting at the top of their lungs, and banging silverware. Wendy smoothly helped settle them down and saw that her parents were on their nerve's edge. She went through her day just as she planned it with everything just so as she preferred it.

Around the late afternoon, everyone rode to the cathedral for the ceremony. Donna in a beige dress spotted Fred across the way. She waved him over. "Fred, have you, by any chance, seen Wendy?" He shook his head. "No, I haven't. Have you seen Peter?"

 

Wendy's stomach was in knots.

She had hurried out of the dressing room and ran outside. There was a small lovely garden area just in the back. She ran her fingers across the flowers and sat on a bench.

Was she making the _right_ choice?

Wendy found her answer as she touched Peter's 'kiss' round her neck. Its familiar smooth texture brought back those happy memories, but she did not move from the bench. Someone had made their presence known. Peter looked at her then the acorn. "You still have it."

Wendy looked at his wrist. "As you have mine." They grinned. Wendy shook her head.

"What are we doing?"

He took her hand. "We're about to get married, that's what. Come away."

They ran back inside and got dressed as evening fell, ignoring the looks from their best friends. Peter awaited down the aisle, nodding at the Boys and Mr. Darling. He looked around the church. Bright flowers hung everywhere, and moonlight spread. Peter sniffed the air and found that the scent of jasmine was wafting from the front. He turned towards it. Wendy, dressed in French white silk, emerged from white rose bushes. Her face was hidden slightly behind a veil and her hair piled up atop her head in a bun.

She made her way to him and clutched his hand, stumbling a moment. Wendy blushed under her veil.

They walked over to the minister. They exchanged vows to each other. Wendy spoke first.

She said aloud, "I, Wendy Moira Angela Darling, promise to you, Peter Mills, to be a eternally faithful wife. I will be forever loyal and will express my love. To be conscious of your needs, to be understanding of your ways, and to be caring of your kind heart. This I swear."

A moment passed, he took in a breath and said clearly, "I, Peter Mills, promise to you, Wendy Moira Angela Darling, to be a eternally faithful husband. I will always cherish your love towards me. I will always be supportive to you, and I will forever and ever care for you."

Peter added coyly, "Because you're my Wendy." She blushed as a ripple of laughter rose. "This I swear."

They exchanged rings and finally, gave a small kiss to 'seal the deal.'

Applause rose over and they walked out. Much later, the guests sat at the reception, eagerly awaiting for the first dance to be started.

"And now, the first dance!"

Everyone clapped and weighty silence fell over. The bride and groom were not there.

In the middle of the room was a note, saying that Mr. and Mrs. _Pan_ , were safely arriving at Kensington Gardens at ten pm.

The stars shone brightly above in a square in the center of the scenic gardens. Two figures dressed in shining white robes made their way through, the man led the woman up stone steps. Peter whispered, "Close your eyes, Wendy." She raised her eyebrows and he urged, " _Go on_. Go on now."

Wendy obeyed and felt him guide her somewhere. His breath murmured in her ear, "Open them."

She did and was breathless at the sight of tiny lights floating around them.

"Oh, are they-? _Are they_ -?"

Peter answered, "No, they are not fairies. They're fireflies, they're just as magical." He held out his hand for her to take and she minded him. Peter spun her around, her loose long curls swaying, and clutched onto her. He grinned. "Do you hear it?"

"Hear what, Peter?"

He replied softly, "Our song."

She closed her mouth perplexed and listened. Indeed, somewhere, twinkling of notes filled the air. They swayed to the nearly invisible music and Wendy laid her head upon Peter's shoulder, taking everything in. This wonderful night, the fact she was married to her true love, and that they would happily ever after, just like in the stories.

Only, this was really _real_.

As the skies grew darker, they arrived at their new home in a different, quieter part of England.

Peter carried Wendy inside and into a drawing room. She chuckled as he slickly set her down upon the bed-seat. He sat down and Peter said quietly, "Wendy?" She looked at him and he smiled. "I have a surprise for you."

Confused, Wendy watched as Peter pulled out a heavy leather book. The title read: _The Grand Adventures Of Never-Neverland, By Wendy and Peter Pan._

She gasped.

"It still needs to be finished."

Wendy pulled him close and spoke up, "I love it, Peter! _Thank you_!" She placed it aside and kissed his face. He kissed her glanced at Peter who grinned thoughtfully.

As if reading each other's minds, they kissed and Peter took off his jacket as Wendy slipped off her shoes and stockings. The telephone on the stand by them rang boisterously. Wendy sighed annoyed, wriggling out from under him and answered the phone on tenterhooks, "Ello?"

It was a female voice, but the line was filled with static.

" _Wendy. . .get.. .ou. . . .By_ -"

Wendy asked, pressing the earpiece closer, "Susan? I cannot hear you, the line is-!"

Even though it was hard to hear her, Wendy detected fear in her voice.

" _Please. . .poli. ... .coming he's. . ..comin. . . ..GO!_ "

The link went dead.

Peter saw the cold trepidation in Wendy's blue eyes and asked troubled, "Who was it?"

Wendy answered vaguely, setting the phone back into it's cradle, "Susan. The line was cut. I think she was trying to warn me of something." A rattling came from the front. Ttheir heads jerked towards the direction of the sound. They ran to the front door which swung open.

A staggering Byron Buron entered. He was dirty with mud and liquor, his eyes muddled with tears and bloodshot with red.

Byron moaned, his arms wide open to her, " _Wendy_. Wendy, why did you leave me?"

She stepped forward, outraged. "How did you get this address?"

He reached into his pocket and drew out a black gun, sobbing, "Why? _Why_? _WHY_?"

Peter slowly pulled Wendy back and placed a hand on her stomach protectively. She knew of what he was thinking and squeezed his hand. Wendy said calmly, "Byron, listen to me. Put the gun down and we'll talk about this. We'll get you a ride home-"

"No. He took you away... from me. I want you back!" Byron pointed the gun at them. Peter drew out a sword from the rack on the wall, glaring, willing to die to defend his lady.

Wendy pleaded, getting caught in the midst.

"No! Peter, _don't_!"

At some point, the trigger was pulled as the gun went off. Everyone stiffened. One in shock, one in horror, and the other in numbed pain. Wendy looked at her fingertips. They were a similar dark red. It seeped into her robe. Memories ran through her head as she dropped her hands to her sides and slide sideways with a _thud_ onto the floor.

_"The lights are a Mother's eyes, left behind to guard her children". . . "They'll sweetly drown you if you get too close" . . . "They weren't as easy to sway as his were" . . . "Fairies don't live very long" . . .. "If you love Peter Pan as much as I think you do, then I know you'll stop at nothing to tell him" . . . ._

Police sirens roared in the distance and the sobering up Byron Buron took off. He was arrested several days later for attempted homicide.

Peter dropped to his knees and pulled his wife's form close.

He saw the damage done to her, and tears stung his eyes. Wendy brushed them away faintly and a smile appeared on her face.

"Peter."

He croaked, "You'll be alright, Wendy. You'll..." Peter's body shook with weeping.

"Shh, my love," Wendy mumbled. "Do not cry for I am not dead. I shall die one day, not here, and not when our love is at its peak." He planted a firm kiss on her head and cradled her body as she fell unconscious. It is true. She would not die of this injury.

But, let us fast forward into the future.

Where things have changed greatly.

 

*

There is a family, see, right over in the front room of a large building. They sit straight and attentive, awaiting for their portrait to be taken. It would most likely be hung in the dining room and adults will fuss over the small children about how precious and darling they were.

Now, see the person who is taking the picture.

A tall man, over thirty and lightly tanned. His short boyish hair all in unkempt gold waves and his beautiful eyes, deep as the endless starry night.

That's our Peter Pan.

He's a professional artist and photographer. He makes quite a load of money. It certainly puts food on the table. But, Peter would give away all the money in the world for something else. Something far more he cherished.

The family got up. Mr. Jillian looked at a photo nearby of a smiling young woman surrounded in yellow light.

"Excellent, we'll send... _hmm_ , who is this young lady?"

Peter snatched it away and shoved it into his bag. "My wife, Wendy. I carry this picture everywhere."

Mrs. Jillian preened herself in the her mirror nearby. "When will we be able to meet this Wendy? Does she work with you?"

Peter said vacantly, "She's... been gone for quite some time."

She looked at him sadly. "Oh, you poor thing! I'm awfully sorry -" Mrs. Jillian snapped suddenly, turning away, " _William_ , _Julia_ , stop that this instant!" As she went to calm her children, Mr. Jillian scratched his full beard.

"Yes, we're very sorry."

As Peter finished up packing the equipment, one of the doors knocked. He answered it and an older Fred asked, standing in the mist, "Ready to go?"

Peter nodded, "Yes," and walked out of the Jillian flat.

As they walked out to the buggy, Fred frowned at Peter. "You look distraught. What happened in there?"

Peter looked away. "They asked about the photo."

Fred rolled his sea-green eyes and whispered, "I told you not to take it with you. People will start thinking you're mad!"

"I can't help it," Peter muttered forlornly.

"Want to walk in the park instead?"

Peter nodded silently and they strolled through the gates of Knocker Park, slowly passing through the fog like lost souls.

Fred watched Peter's face grow somber and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Do you want to talk about it?" Peter sat on the grass and Fred plopped down beside him. 

He murmured, dewdrops on his pant legs, "I still can't believe she's gone. Sometimes I see her in a crowd and I _know_ she is there. The next moment, she's gone. Fred, I _dream_ of her so often and so vivdly, and I wonder if she is still alive..."

"I thought you got over it. Wendy's dead, she's been for... a long time. I know you don't like hearing this, and I don't either, but she's _dead_. She's not coming back."

Peter looked at him with blank eyes. "You're _wrong_. She is not dead."

Fred shook his head, touching his shoulder. " _Pete_..."

Peter got up and took off, even if Fred had followed him, he wouldn't have had a fair chance catching him.

He ran and ran, all of his thoughts were on simply running away from everything and everyone.

It was a strange tragedy, they all said. Wendy had been kept in the hospital for several days after the birth of their daughter, and went missing one day. No one knew where she had gon. They filed her as a missing person. A week after, someone came in the police station, saying that they had found something in the nearby brook by Kensington Gardens. A scrap of blue cloth and a piece of a finger.

The same blue that Wendy wore the day she went gone astray.

It was indeed her finger. Even after all the evidence, Peter didn't believe it. She was _alive_ and he would find her, wherever she was.

Peter stopped, greatly winded and saw that he was right near the front door of his home.

He carefully climbed the steps and unlocked the door, stepping to the homey-lit hallway. Shouts came from upstairs and a figure came tumbling down the stairs. It landed on the rug and groaned, "Ow!"

Peter's son, Cameron, looked up at his father with his mother's clever blue eyes and grinned.

"Afternoon, Father."

Even though the boy was fifteen, he sometimes acted like a loon. His little sister's attitude all drove them to do crazy things.

Jennifer Pan stood at the top of the stairs and bellowed out heroically, " _'I will save you!' The fair Wendy said and turned to Tinkerbell!_ ' _I shall soar down there and save Peter!' She strung up herself and flew to the rescue!_ "

Jennifer got on the handrail and glided down, screaming loudly in fear and thrill.

Peter caught her as she tumbled off. Jennifer laughed sheepishly.

"Hello, Daddy. You're home... early."

He set the twelve-year-old down and his two children brushed themselves off. Cameron messed with his gold hair which was similar to Peter's.

Jennifer was a mixture. She had the skin and lovely brown hair of her mother, as well as the story-telling abilities. But she had the enchanting eyes of her father and mischievous, adventurous, and charming personality of him as well. Peter had chosen her name, after his mother who had been tragically murdered. Cameron was a name Wendy had found in one of her old stories. When they were good, Cameron was known as 'Cam' and Jennifer was 'Jen.'

Now, they haven't been very _good_.

Peter crossed his arms.

"Cameron Jonathon and Jennifer Gwendolyn, what do you think you were _doing_?" They shrugged, trying to make sorry faces but Peter knew how to resist those pouts. "Cameron, why did you let your sister nearly get herself _killed_? You were in charge."

He argued indigently, "I would have caught her!"

Peter shushed him and looked at his daughter. "And _you_? Why did you misbehave? You know she is not well and trying to sleep." Jennifer gave a one-shoulder shrug and gnashed her teeth in a smile. Peter warned, "And don't try to weasel yourself out of this. Just because you're the youngest doesn't mean you won't be punished too."

Cameron asked quietly, "Are you really gonna punish us?"

Peter blinked.

"I don't know... I think on it. Go get dressed for dinner." He added in a harsh whisper, " _And go silently_!" They nodded in unison and went upstairs.

 

*

Young Jennifer changed into her dinner dress and rummaged through her dresser, her room a deep green and the floor scattered with belongings.

_A messy room is a sign of genius_.

Well then, Jennifer Pan must be very brilliant.

She brushed aside her drawings of Neverland. She had never been there herself, but the stories her Mother and Father told was her inspiration. She had to tell stories now because Mummy wasn't there to tell them.

Maybe if she kept telling them, Mummy would come back...

Jennifer pulled out her present for her Father and started to race her brother downstairs, but then remembered that _you-know-who_ was sleeping and that they mustn't wake her. They quickly, yet quietly, tiptoed down the staircase and into the dining room. Their Father set out the plates of food and gestured them to come on.

They all sat down and a voice asked softly, "You can cook, _Peter Pan_?"

He grinned. "I guess so."

Peter got up and embraced their housekeeper/nurse. He pulled up a chair for her. "Are you hungry? Did these little devils wake you up?" The kids pretended to ignore them but couldn't hide their grins. She laughed.

"No, I was up hours ago working on Jenny's dress."

She always called Jennifer 'Jenny'. In fact, she was the only person who called her that.

After eating for a few minutes, Jennifer banged her fork on the table. "Daddy, I have found something of yours. I believe you lost it a while back." She presented her item and Peter's eyes widened. With trembling hands, he took the old leaf bracelet into his hands.

Peter touched Wendy's thimble and it gave him a jolt. He jumped and felt a sudden desire to cry.

The nurse whispered, reading Peter's eyes, "Cam, Jenny, finish eating and go upstairs. I need to talk to your Father alone a moment." She pulled him into the sitting room as the children left and said concerned, "You're so pale, Peter."

Peter stumbled to sit down. "I thought... I had lost it forever."

She said reassuringly, "Ay, I remember. Do you need something? Do you need to lie down?"

He shook his head and looked at the thimble. "I wonder if she thinks of me...?"

"Knowing her, all the time, Peter. All the time."

Peter grinned back with her, tears running down his face. She hugged him and he mumbled, " _I miss her so much_." She pulled away.

"Be brave, Peter. She would not want you to sink into misery. You have these wonderful children. Spend time with them, and they can teach you a lesson or two about life."

Peter wiped his eyes.

"Thanks, _Tink_."

She smiled, poking his nose. "You are such a _silly ass_ sometimes."

Surprised? Tinkerbell left Neverland and become human, aging much faster then a normal life span. She worked as a nurse/housekeeper for the Pans, even before Wendy disappeared. Tinkerbell had curly snow white hair, pinned up in a bun. Weathered wrinkled skin, eyes of a untamed nature. Her beauty did not fade with age.

"Go tuck those devils in. Go tell them a story."

Tinkerbell walked out stiffly and Peter looked upstairs, walking into the playroom. They were both camping out there with lots of blankets and pillows on the floor. He greeted them and a small voice asked, " _Password_?"

Peter reined in a smile.

"Fairy dust."

Jennifer replied astonished, in her light green pajamas, "How did you know?"

"You need to find a new password, Jen."

She grinned an adorable smile. If he was saying 'Jen' then he must be in a good mood.

Cameron peeked from under the bed and nodded.

"Ello, Father!"

Jennifer asked, frowning, "Did I upset you Daddy?" He hugged her.

"No, darling. I just miss your Mother, that's all." Cameron got up, stretching his slight form.

"We miss her too, you know."

Peter pulled him into his lap as they sat on the floor. "I know. Tonight, I'll tell you all a story."

Jennifer squealed. "Oh, will it be about the time Mother fought the mermaids at the Lagoon?"

Cameron cried, "Or the time you cut off Hook's right hand?"

"Or the time you asked Mother to the Fairy Ceremony?"

"Or the time Mother nearly got killed by the Bluefeathers?"

" _Oh_ , or the time -?"

Peter shouted, "Whoa! _Whoa_! It's none of those. Settle down and I shall tell you." They squirmed around like puppies, pulling their bedspreads to their neck as they raced to their separate beds. "Did I ever tell you how your Mother and I first met?"

"No, you always talked about what you did at Neverland."

"Well, I knew who she was, but I didn't _really_ know," Peter explained, getting to his feet. "She was the best storyteller in England and always told stories of Neverland, she dreamed of it but had never been there. I was captivated by her and came into her nursery one evening. I floated right over her bed and that's when I saw it!"

Jennifer said gleefully, "Saw what, Daddy?"

He tickled her neck laughing, getting up. She giggled, rolling. "Her woman's chin! Right on the corner of her mouth was a _hidden kiss_!" Both children gasped and sat up more alertly, Peter continued, "I guess I must have awake her and I tried to escape but lost my shadow on the way. So, I came back with Tinkerbell-"

Cameron interrupted, " _When_ she was a fairy."

"Yes, when she was a fairy and she told me that my shadow was in a dresser. So I fought my shadow and tried to get it back on but with soap and that didn't go very well."

Jennifer giggled.

"Then I started crying. Your Mother found me and asked me why I was crying. I wasn't very polite to her when she sewed my shadow back on for me. But she forgave me when I told her girls were clever." The children chuckled more softly. Peter smiled secretly. "She said that she wanted to give me a kiss, but I didn't know what one was. So, instead, she gave me a thimble. And I gave her an acorn button."

Jennifer breathed, "That's why you wore those! How _romantic_ , Daddy!"

"So then I discovered Tink went missing. When I was trying to find her, your Mother wanted to give me a _thimble._ "

They nodded understandingly, making disgusted faces. "Did you really...kiss?" Peter grinned.

"No, Tinkerbell stopped us. She was very jealous. Your Mother wanted to go to Neverland and to take her brothers, so I taught them all to fly and we soared out of the room, into the second star to the right, and then straight on til morning."

Cameron was already asleep but Jennifer was elated.

"Oh, teach me to fly! Teach me to ride the wind's back!"

Peter frowned. "I cannot. I don't remember how. I'm too old now."

She looked down unhappily and Peter kissed the top of her head. "Go to sleep, my love. Dream of sweet dreams." He tucked her in and she fell asleep instantly. Peter set the nightlights and left the playroom door open a crack.

All was now peaceful.

He remembered Wendy vaguely saying something about nightlights being the eyes a Mother leaves behind to guard her children. Now, they were Mother and Father's eyes.

Peter sighed, turning away.

 

*

After a few minutes, Jennifer sat up straight and whispered, "Cam? Are you asleep?"

He sat up as well, his hair messy, "Of course not."

She grinned. "Oh, I wish Daddy could have _taught us_ to fly! I want to go to Neverland and see it all!"

"Those stories aren't real." Cameron rolled his eyes.

Jennifer's beautiful eyes narrowed.

"Jen, Mother and Father never went there. There no such thing as Never-Neverland. Father misses Mother so much that now he believes that all those stories Mother made up were true. But they aren't. They are just stories to get us to sleep at night. Mother and Father probably met at a company ball or something. I cannot believe _you're_ thick enough to believe those stories."

Jennifer's lower lip twitched. "You're _wrong_ , Cameron Jonathon. What about our last names and Father's first and Tinkerbell?"

He yawned. "All coincidences, baby sister. Now, go to sleep."

Cameron rolled over and Jennifer felt a tear slip down her cheek. _No_ , it couldn't be true.

She crept under the bed and pulled it her old teddy bear, clutching it to her chest and falling into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning, the children awoke early for a train ride to their Grandmother Darling's house for a sleepover. They happily greeted her. Mrs. Darling had shiny blue-gray hair in bun and a young girl's fancy in her eyes. Grandfather Darling was cranky that morning so he went to bed early in the day, mumbling about expenses.

There was some other guests about.

Jennifer gasped. "Uncle John! Uncle Micheal!" She embraced them both, as Cameron shook their hands firmly. Out of all her uncles, she loved them the most. Peter greeted them both. John asked respectfully, "How are you holding up?"

Micheal frowned at John's question and Peter sighed.

"Alright, I guess."

Grandmother Darling kissed his cheek.

"Where is Uncle Steve, Uncle Chris, Uncle Tom, Uncle Tim, and Uncle Nick?" Jennifer asked, bouncing on her heels.

"They could not be here today."

She looked into her hands disappointed and Micheal touched her shoulder gently.

"Come on, let me show you our old nursery."

Jennifer followed up the stairs and Micheal showed her the room. It was quietly cozy and had three beds lined up against the wall. A bureau stood firmly on the other side and her uncle began talking about how he had spent many years playing in this room - _\- Jennifer tuned herself out of it and heard a curious tinkling._

_She looked at the mirror from across the room and was breathless. Her reflection was not there. Instead was a scene, somewhere inside a lighted tree, tiny glowing figurines floated to a bark ceiling. Her mouth hung open as two young persons stood beneath it all._

_One lighted ball emerged from the mirror and danced above Jennifer's head. She gaped at the ceiling of the nursery._

_It was no longer there. Instead, an open night sky hung above her head. She was standing somewhere in the evening, and in the horizon was tall trees. Jennifer stumbled back and looked down to see herself adorned in rich red silk. She would have lost her nerve if not a hand had taken hers tenderly. Jennifer glanced upon a shadow. She could make out mysterious features, a plum tunic, and brown trousers draped upon it. It was a strange boy._

_He spun her into his arms and looked into her face in amusement and fear._

_With her arms crossed against herself, Jennifer could not escape, and she did not wish to._

_Even though she could not see him clearly, Jennifer could tell that he was very handsome and something made this meeting fated. She opened her mouth to speak and his feminine-like fingers brushed against her lips, as if telling her._

_Don't._

_Jennifer closed her mouth and brought her hand to the back of his neck, as their heads inclined to each others -_

She closed her eyes and heard a voice interrupted, "What are you doing Jen?"

Jennifer opened her eyes and found herself standing in the middle of the nursery, arms crossed over her chest. Micheal was looking at her and she felt her all energy drain out of her body. Jennifer flopped onto the floor like she was a puppet with strings were cut so suddenly.

She couldn't make out what her Uncle Micheal was saying, but soon, other faces were hovering around her.

A hand brushed her bangs out of her face. Peter easily picked her wilted form up and placed it in Wendy's old bed. He looked down at her and Jennifer thought she saw the lighted ball on his shoulder, but Jennifer forgot it as she fell asleep on the blankets.

 

*

 

When Jennifer got up, it was dinner time and she was starving. Jennifer rushed downstairs and ate as much as she could. John laughed, "She's a regular horse!" Everyone else joined in and Peter smiled at his daughter.

"Are you feeling better?"

She did not tell him about her vision, for she could not remember it. But, you see, she will. Eventually.

"Yes Daddy, it must have been a fever." Cameron snickered.

"We all thought you were going mad."

She punched his arm hard and he grimaced, the adults chuckled. A bit later, the children were taken up to the nursery and slept in the beds in there.

The grandfather clock struck ten across the wall, and the window in the nursery creaked open very slowly. Jennifer, being an extremely light sleeper, opened her eyes and saw a familiar tiny light hovering near the open window. She clamped her hand over her mouth to prevent a scream and gently shook her brother, "Cam! Cam, wake up! Wake up!"

He muttered, "What is it?" 

"There's _something_ in the room."

Cameron's eyes widened. "Is it a robber? A kidnapper?" She shook her head, her stunning eyes twinkling slightly

"No, I think it's a... _fairy_."

He blinked sleepily.

"You were dreaming."

Jennifer looked alarmed. "Then how come it's flying around in the room?!" Cameron looked up and gaped. Indeed, a tiny glowing violet fairy drifted beside them.

" _Children, thank goodness I found ye. Ye weren't in ye right house, no ye weren't!_ "

"You know you're breaking and entering, right?" Cameron whispered, terrified. Jennifer smacked his arm and got up, gracefully curtsying at the fairy.

" _Manners, I see. Ye must be Jennifer. Delightful to finally meet ye, and this must be ye brother Cameron._ "

"How did you know our names?"

" _Ye are famous, from where I live. I am Willow_."

Jennifer asked respectfully, "Pardon me but, where are you from, Willow?" The fairy grinned.

" _Never-Neverland, of course! Did ye parents not tell ye stories of it_?"

"You mean, the stories are _true_?"

" _Who disagrees with ye_?"

She glared at Cameron. "My brother."

" _He's nearly grown up now. Ye cannot expect a grown up to understand._ "

He stood up. "I daresay, I refuse to be insulted by a bloody... hallucination! Besides, there's no such thing as-!"

Jennifer covered his mouth and Willow shrilled, " _Ay child! Ye want to kill me! If ye do, how are we ever suppose to get there!_ "

Jennifer asked softly, "There?"

Willow came closer, the sparkles in her tiny lights were more noticeable. " _Neverland! My goodness, ye children are slow these days! Come along now!_ "

Cameron touched his sister's shoulder. "Don't listen to her, we are clearly dreaming."

Jennifer frowned. "My brother has a point. Besides, what if you are a trap or something?"

" _Ye can trust me child, I'll risk my life for ye. This must be done, ye Fate is awaitin'!_ "

Jennifer licked her full lips and asked, "How do we get there... exactly?"

" _Fly. Think happy thoughts and I shall sprinkle ye with my dust._ " Jennifer turned to her brother.

"Let's do it."

He snorted and watched as Jennifer spread out her arms, closing her eyes as glittering dust fell upon her. She thought of fighting fierce pirates, dancing with native Indians, and talking to the mysterious mermaids. Her brother stared as she began floating to the ceiling.

Jennifer opened her exquisite eyes and laughed, twirling around in perfect form on her first try.

Willow grinned, murmuring to herself, " _Ye have his finesse_."

Jennifer gestured to her brother. "Try it!"

Cameron shook his head and then sighed. "Well, since this is a dream anyway..." Cameron closed his quick blue eyes and mumbled very quietly, " _Mum's Saturday muffins_." Jennifer giggled as the fairy gave him dust and he was floating several inches off the floor. Cameron opened his eyes and gulped, falling on the floor.

He tried again and Jennifer shouted, "Pancakes in peaches!" He began floating up higher, thumping his head on the ceiling.

" _Enough messin' around children! We must leave, be quick!_ "

Before they could ask, the fairy shot out of the window. They pursued her, feeling the rush of cold air hit their faces. They were flying above the Watchtower and Jennifer laughed, crowing into the night air. Cameron looked absolutely terrified and clutched her hand tightly.

" _Ye best be ready to go to the second star!_ " The children nodded and Willow yelled, " _Take my hands, and what ever ye do, don't let go_!" Cameron got a death grip on her as Jennifer calmly took the other.

With a surge, they were all pulled shot into a swirling tunnel of lights and colors. Cameron was screaming in fear and it seemed like forever before they were forced out of the tunnel, and into a evening sky. Jennifer's breath was taken away. Below them was the wild green land of Neverland.

This was too good to be true. It had to be a dream!

She pinched herself and realized that this _was_ real. Jennifer crowed once more and let go of the others, spinning around happily in mid air.

" _Stop showing off! Come on now, follow me!_ "

Cameron motioned her over anxiously and Jennifer obeyed, grinning ever more broadly.

They soared down into the thicket and Jennifer heard a boom roaring in the distance. Flying above in the canopy was her brother and the fairy. Cameron saw the cannon ball and pulled his sister out of danger. They hide behind one of the tallest trees. He looked from behind the tree and said, "Clearly, someone doesn't want us here."

Willow fluttered down, a dark look on her face, " _Yes, ye best be on the lookout. Hook and his-_ " Jennifer's eyes went big.

"I thought he was dead?"

She shook her tiny head,. " _Indeed... he is alive. I need ye to follow me and stay together. The faster we get to the Fairy Tree, the better_." The violet fairy gave them a pointed look and flew up, the children followed without protest. After a good few minutes, a glowing tree appeared in the distance and they arrived to the Fairy Tree. The children were led through a tunnel and into the enchanted underground. Jennifer gazed around, absolutely breathless.

It looked exactly like what she had imagined.

Two large figures appeared, a female and male fairy. They both looked elegant and regal in their appearance. The lady-fairy spoke, "Welcome, young ones, to the Fairy Tree. I am Queen Rosemary, and my husband King Theodore. We have been expecting your arrival."

Jennifer immediately swept into a deep curtsy, murmuring, "It is a pleasure to meet you, your Majesty." The Queen of the Fairies smiled at her.

"A lovely child. Lovelier than your mother. You are welcomed to stay here. There is a room to your left you can share. We shall explain everything to you in the morning."

Jennifer elbowed her brother in the stomach and they bowed to the royals, departing to their room. Cameron said, as he pulled the soft sheets over his head, "I'll wake up and realize this was all a dream." Soon, he was fast asleep, with Jennifer shaking her head at him. She didn't want to sleep.

She didn't want to lose this wonderful dream, if it was such a dream.

Eventually, she had no choice and lost consciousness for a black deep bliss.

 

*

 

_\- agonized screams - so loud - the blue blue sky above - a child's laugh - a ship rocking - sparkling tears - the nightlights - no longer lit -_

Peter Pan awoke in a sweat-soaked sheets.

A bad feeling crept into his spine.

He got out of the guest-bed and knocked over the lamp in his hurry. It crashed in the dark room, waking everyone. Peter ran out of the room, down the hall and into the old nursery door. Mr. and Mrs. Darling, John, and Micheal watched him bewildered in their robes as he threw open the door and laid his sight upon the empty beds.

Peter felt his world spin as he mumbled, "No... _no_..."

The others came in and gasped. John raced downstairs to phone the police. Mrs. Darling began crying. Mr. Darling tried to calm her. Micheal shook his head, and our dear Peter lost consciousness.

When he awoke, the police asked him questions: When did they discover the children were missing? Did they have any enemies? Did something like this ever happen before? Peter answered them and Micheal sent him home. He walked into his house, greeted by a worried Tinkerbell.

She blurted, "Mrs. Darling called me! You _poor_ thing!" His beautiful eyes water.

"I don't know if they're hurt, or..."

Tinkerbell looked at him thoughtfully, "Do you think, that they could be at...?" Peter blinked.

" _Of course,_ why did I think of it?!" 

"We're going to get them." He nodded.

"Yes - wait a moment - _WE_?"

Tinkerbell answered behind her shoulder, "Yes, silly ass! Come on!"

He followed her and she presented him with a red sack. Peter raised an eyebrow.

Tinkerbell placed her hand on the sack and pulled out: _fairy dust!_

He gaped as she sprinkled herself and soon, she shrunk down into her glowing fairy self. Peter asked cautiously, "Tink? How did you do that?"

She chimed, _"Nevermind. Come now, we have to get to your kids."_ Tinkerbell blew dust on him and took his finger, dragging him across the hall, _"Out the window now. We'll get them back."_ Tinkerbell flew up into the air, taking with her, Peter. And so began, another great journey.

 

*

 

A light was shining in her face.

Jennifer groaned and opened her eyes to the glowing ceiling above her. She was in the Fairy Tree, in Neverland.

_It wasn't a dream!_

Jennifer got up and Queen Rosemary entered. The girl quickly swept into a bow, kicking her brother awake. He gazed around, blinking, still looking like he was in denial. The large she-fairy said softly, "I suppose you'd want an explanation."

Cameron muttered, "It would be most delightful _Your Majesty_."

Jennifer smacked him across the head.

"I have brought you here, because only you two can stop Hook. He is alive and determined to rule Neverland. We need help."

The girl frowned, "But, Your Majesty, I don't understand why he is alive, and why _us_?"

Queen Rosemary said serenely, "Because Hook is tied to Neverland. He cannot die while there is still a Neverland. The same goes for your Father."

Cameron asked, a bit less rudely, " _What_ about our Father?"

"My dear boy, your Father is Peter Pan. The _Peter Pan_ of Never Neverland, I would have thought you knew."

Jennifer wanted to scream at her brother.

"I knew it! I _told you_ , Cam, but you wouldn't believe me!" He shook a hand at her.

"Then why not get him to fight, instead of us?"

"Because he is grown up now. You two are not. You can still save Neverland from Hook's peril."

Cameron said frustrated, "But we're just _KIDS_! We can't fight a madman!"

"If you do not, how will Neverland be peaceful?"

"That's not _OUR_ problem!"

Jennifer stomped on his foot, as he danced around in pain. She said to the Queen, "I understand why you would want help, and we'll do our best."

"Willow will lead you to a safe location until we come up with a plan."

Jennifer bowed as the fairy exited and Cameron grabbed her arm. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"We have to help them... or else Neverland will be taken captive by Hook. If he takes over Never Neverland, what do you think he take over next?"

He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Whatever. Just, we better not get _killed_ in the process." She rolled her eyes and the violet fairy Willow appeared beside them.

" _Come away now. Ye best be off._ "

"Aren't we going to fly?"

" _No, the pirates will be expecting it._ "

They exited the Fairy Tree and walked through the wilderness of Neverland, past the dark thickets and towering trees. In the distance, Jennifer heard howls and a tiny whisper crawled into her hearing. Suddenly, Willow fell dead onto the ground. The girl shoved her brother aside and cradled the lifeless being in her hands.

"What's wrong with her?"

" _What's wrong with her_!? She's dead! You killed her!"

Cameron held up his hands. "What did _I_ do?!"

She poked him in the chest. " _YOU_ said that phrase... that kills fairies!" He glowered.

"I didn't say _anything_! If I had, I wouldn't have done it in the middle of _NOWHERE_!"

He had a point. Her eyes grew wide.

"If you didn't say it, then... who did?"

The brush moved and several dark figures emerged, shouting and yelling. Jennifer screamed as the pirates surrounded them, all with gleaming swords in their hands. Cameron was pulled out of her sight and two other figures jumped out into view,. They clashed swords with the pirates and fought hard. She tried to make out what was going out through the chaos and was grabbed. She shrieked and the pirate who had her in his clutches, was run through by a white haired man.

Soon, the pirates darted away, and she was looking upon her rescuers. A short white-haired man with glasses, and a boy with brown hair and wearing animal fur. The man said, "Do not be frighten of us. I am Smee, and this is Slightly. We're here to help you."

Jennifer looked at the boy, asking, "Uncle Steven?"

"It's _Slightly_."

She shook her head and asked, "Where's my brother?" Jennifer let out a scream as she glanced to her right. Her first thought was that he was dead.

Smee began checking him and said, "He's been fed Hook's poison. He's not dead yet."

She let out a sob and the man picked him up. "Come along. We have to leave before more pirates find us." Slightly took her hand and they ran for a while, reaching a very wide and tall tree. Smee opened a door and they entered it. Inside was hollow and there was stairs lead up the tree. He said directly to Jennifer, "Stay down here."

Smee carried her brother upstairs. She paced the downstairs, while Slightly was sharpening his arrows, she asked abruptly, "Isn't Mr. Smee a helper of Hook?"

"He use to be, before the Wendy-lady and Peter Pan won the last time and he decided to help us."

After some more pacing, Smee came back downstairs and told her, "I gave him some fairy berries to stop the poison, but he is unconscious and remain that way until the poison starts spreading again. There isn't anything we can do."

Jennifer stood there, hardly believing what he was telling her. She ran out of the tree before they could catch her and didn't make it far before falling into a crying heap. Jennifer gulped and choked on her tears and something shining was glaring in her eyes.

Captain James Hook smiled menacingly.

"Hello... Miss Pan."

Her screams could be heard everywhere in Neverland.

 

*

The chains were cold and tight against her wrists. Jennifer yanked against her restraints and screamed for help, but none came.

She was captive underneath the Jolly Roger, in a tiny room, sitting on a small cot and chains were attached to the wall. Jennifer tried to hardest to escape but there was no use.

The only door opened and a woman stepped into the room, bending down to fit through the doorway. The child gaped. This was the first time ever seeing a _woman_ in Neverland. She wore a old bright blue dress that went to her knees, and a white bandanna tying her long hair back.

The woman set the plate of food to where Jennifer can reach it. The girl pleaded, "Please, let me out."

The woman's eyes grew unreadable as she got behind her and played with her hair. "Do not fear, my sweet child. You have a strong heart and mind." The woman brushed her fingers across Jennifer's face. Her eyes widened as the woman pulled out a dagger and held it across Jennifer's neck, " _Shh_ , no screaming..."

Before anything else could happen, a voice said calmly, "No, no, darling. You mustn't hurt our guest. Do go start the cooking."

The woman's face slackened as if she was hypnotized and walked out.

Captain Hook watched her leave and turned back to the girl. "How is our guest?" Jennifer spat at his feet and he grinned. "Just like your Father." Hook turned away and she ate, after a while, the door opened again.

This time, a boy about her age entered. She was, at first, suspicious of him then intrigued.

He dressed in trousers and a loose shirt. He had short black hair and very dark brown eyes. The boy met her eyes then looked down. The Captain appeared beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder proudly. "Miss Pan, I would like to introduce you too my son, Oliver. This is our guest, Oliver. As you were, boy."

The sinister man left and the boy known as Oliver began sweeping the room and took her empty plate, not making eye contact with her as she continued watching him. He reached into his pocket and handed her an extra piece of bread. "Here. Just don't say where you got it from."

Confused, she watched him leave and began thinking that everyone here wasn't absolutely _mad_.

In the morning, Jennifer was hauled up on deck, with her wrists tied together. The crew was busy at work and at the corner of her eye.

She saw the boy Oliver and the woman standing nearby, watching her.

Captain Hook walked over to her, twisting his hook. "I am terribly in woe of this, my dear, but I am afraid that I cannot keep you alive. You are too much of a bother and you must be taken out of the picture." He raised his hook to strike and she screamed, heart pounding against her throat.

Suddenly, someone flew out from the sky and kicked Hook across the face. The stranger landed firmly on the ship and a twinkling light floated beside him.

Adult Peter Pan gritted his teeth as he growled, " _Don't you ever, ever touch my daughter, you old codfish!_ "

Hook looked at him, alarmed and bemused. "Who the devil are you?"

"Who do you think, _codfish_?"

"...It cannot be!"

Peter stole a sword and lunged at him. Hook blocked it, still looking dazed. Peter heard his daughter shriek as a woman took her up and pointed a dagger at her neck, ready to kill her. Flying over, he knocked her away from his daughter as she escaped the ropes. The woman stared at Peter blankly, then threw herself forward with a sword.

In the middle of this soon to be fight-to-the-death, Peter noticed long russet curls tied back by the bandanna.

Familiarly sharp eyes too dark to be read, and on her left hand... a missing pinky finger.

_Wendy?_

She let out an terrible cry and lunged, swiping the blade accurately for his vital organs. He leapt away at the last second to yell, " _Wendy_ , stop this! It's me!"

Eyes remained emotionless to his pleads as she again tried to kill him. Peter didn't know what to do. He couldn't let her kill him, but he couldn't harm his wife. She fought purely on instinct. A deadly fashion he couldn't have imagined the woman he loved possessing.

He dodged another attack. This time on the account of gravity, she landed headfirst onto the deck.

Peter dropped down beside her, abandoning his weapon. From the ground, she glanced up at him unblinking. Whispering softly, he scooped her against his chest, "Wendy?" No response. She continued staring ahead over the top of his head.

He swallowed hard to place his lips over her dry mouth, hoping to make her remember.

An electrical jolt ran through both of them, painless and warm. Somewhere in this bliss he was experiencing, he felt her press back with her entire being. Around them grew a bright light and it engulfed them to threw everyone else on the ship back. Jennifer felt someone cover her protectively and squinted as the light grew and disappeared in a second. Instead of two adults.... there lying in the arms of an untidy-haired boy covered in skeleton leaves was a quite stunned bright blue-eyed girl in a long nightgown.

They pulled away to gawk. Hook shouted in the background, " _GET THEM_!"

A gunshot fired. The now younger Peter Pan flew up, snatching Wendy's hand. He swooped down and took Jennifer as well, flying away safely into the deep grove of Neverland.

They flew over the trees and landed at the tree where Slighty and Smee was inside. Jennifer gasped.

"Are you _really_... Is this... Can this...?"

Wendy and Peter gave each other pleading glances and the once-Darling said softly, "It's true. Every story we told you about Neverland was true." The girl shook her head and Wendy asked her, "Where's your brother?"

Jennifer blinked back tears.

"He's inside. We were being guided back here and pirates attacked... they were too quick. Mr. Smee said that Hook's poison was-" Her mother's brilliant blue eyes widened and she ran into the tree, racing up the many spiraling stairs. They followed her and Wendy knelt beside her unconscious son, weeping.

Peter took Jennifer by the shoulders and whispered, "Come, let's leave your Mother alone."

He led her out and she sniffed.

"It's my fault... if I hadn't followed the fairy out of the nursery, this would have never happened."

Peter smiled at her, giving her one of his leaves to wipe her eyes.

"Jen, don't blame yourself."

"I'm such a damn _fool_ , for thinking that I could ever be brave or strong."

Her father looked into her beautiful eyes with his own stunning ones. "You're wrong. You are very brave, and very strong. I bet if you had the chance, you could have kicked that ole codfish's butt." She humored him with a snort of laughter and his memory flashed back to when his little girl was born.

Wendy had been in labor for several hour. His anxiety had grown as every second passed. When he heard her screams, pain inflamed his system. It started around his stomach and grew, like something was being ripped from him. When John and Micheal noticed him pressed against the wall, holding back his own screams, they got him to a doctor and was told the diagnosis had been sympathy pains. When they left him, he was exhausted and couldn't get up without passing out cold on the floor.

No one knew what it had been. This had not happened for Cameron. He assumed that he and his daughter had a special connection somehow.

Peter sighed. He made her go to sleep in a cot and waited in another room for his Wendy to leave their son's resting room.

When she finally did, her eyes were bright red and tired. He slipped his arms around her little frame, hugging her, "Are you alright, Wendy?"

She shook her head, voice cracking, "He's so _young_ , Peter... he's going to die."

" _No_ , he'll be alright. We're going to save him and get this curse off us. In the morning, we'll go to the mermaids and find out what to do. Okay?" Wendy nodded and kissed him, one kiss growing to another. Peter sat her down on the fur bed to kiss her forehead. "I promise everything will be alright."

She yawned softly and snuggled against his body, falling asleep in his arms for the first time in a long time.

 

*

 

Handsome eyes opened, Peter Pan breathed in the fresh air and saw that Wendy had left the room.

He ran a hand through his untidy gold locks, suppressing a yawn before standing up.

Sitting in a chair and eating downstairs, was his dear wife and daughter. They had on identical masks of detachment. Peter pulled out his pipes and played a musical note. It made Jennifer's heart soar but Wendy was too deep in her own thoughts to mind the noise. His daughter looked up to him with hopeful eyes as he floated down beside her.

"Did you get a good night's sleep?" She nodded, giving him a half smile and Peter turned to the white gowned figure. He landed on his feet and wrapped an slender arm around her shoulders. "Cheer up, my Wendy. I can't bear to see you in such a state."

She didn't respond and he bared little pearls of teeth, making funny faces.

A smile twitched on her face.

Peter said reassuring, "Cameron will be fine. Today, we will visit the mermaids and they will tell us what we'll need to know."

Jennifer asked straight away, "Can I come as well?"

His face frowned, turning into a familiar face of seriousness.

"I'm sorry, Jen. It would be too dangerous. If you're anything like your Mother, it would put you in deep trouble."

She begged, tugging his arm, " _Please_? I promise to behave. I've ever so desired to see the mermaids!"

Wendy spoke up, "Stay by us and you may come." Peter gave her a gaze and she murmured, "Peter, _don't_... I don't have the energy to argue with her this morning."

"....Are you sure you want to come?"

She got up, sadness shining in her eyes, "I am not staying in this place a second longer. I don't think my heart could take it."

Peter took her hand and all three of them flew out to the Lagoon. Peter said to Jennifer, "Stay by your Mother."

Wendy took her daughter and turned her away from the waters, Jennifer looked back at the mermaids and saw these horrible ugly creatures. They weren't beautiful but an utter most mysterious. Wendy instructed her to sit down. She obeyed, then decided to sit closer to the water. Inquiringly, she sat by the rocks and kicked her feet by the water's edge.

Ripples formed around her legs and a finned hand touched her skin, sending a cold jolt through her nerves. A scream escaped her lips and as murky figure emerged from the depth, yanking at her ankle. Wendy heard her cry and took Jennifer by the armpits, lifting her up and away from the shore.

Peter flew over and he saw that his wife was glaring daggers at her daughter, who looked near tears.

Peter said to Wendy, "She's safe, that's all that matters. Wendy, they said to talk to the Indians. We should be able to get there and back before nightfall." She took his hand, shooting a pointed look at Jennifer who took her hand. They took off into the air, right in the middle of flying over Neverland, Peter had slowed down and winced.

Turning worried, Wendy asked over the rushing wind, "PETER, WHAT'S THE MATTER?"

He grimaced, dropping out of the sky with the rest of them.

They were falling over hundred feet in the air and Wendy thought to herself as the ground got closer, _This is it. This is the end._

Someone grabbed her arm and she stopped falling. Jennifer was still floating and had Peter by the arm as well. Their daughter gently set them onto the forest floor, Wendy crawled over to Peter who looked near unconsciousness. She shook his shoulder. "Peter?"

His head jerked up. "Wh-What?" Wendy helped him up.

"We nearly died. Peter, what happened?"

"I don't know... we have to get to the Indian camp. They might let us sleep there for the evening."

He started walking, like nothing had just happened. Jennifer gave her mother a look and Wendy shook her head, following after the leaf-cladded being. It was just like the young Peter Pan not to care about a situation after it occurred. They walked for a little until they reached the camp.

The Indians watched them in fascination, or towards the twelve-year-old girl.

Peter made his way to the Elders tent. They greeted him as if they were expecting them. Princess Tigerlily watched Jennifer with narrowed eyes as Peter asked in their language, what they needed to do. The Elder spoke and he nodded, looking a little confused and she repeated her answer. As they walked out, Wendy asked, "What did she say?"

"The Elder said that an _event_ needs to take place. She wasn't clear exactly, just a certain event. We're allowed to spend the night here."

Wendy pondered about what Peter said as dawn set. She sat in her chair for a long time before going to check on her daughter. This was a bit new to her, as a child she always pretended to be a Mother and knew everything that came with it.

But it had been all play... this was real.

She had a r _eal_ daughter who was growing up to be a beautiful lady. Wendy peeked into the other tent and saw that her Peter was sitting beside Jennifer's bed. She stayed hidden and listened as he began to sing softly:

_"Roses are blooming, my dear_

_My pet, my love_

_I will always be right here_

_When you need it most, my little dove_

_Violets are opening, my beloved_

_My precious, my pearl_

_Do not forget that you will always be loved_

_Especially be me, my elysium, my girl  
_

Tears sprang to her eyes. This was what she had missed. Seeing her husband being so loving, so nurturing.

Wendy turned away and fell asleep for a little while before waking up in the middle of the night beside Peter. Shyly, she looked at his serene face and began counting the freckles on his face silently.

He was so perfect when he slept. To her surprise, Wendy saw a hidden kiss on the right hand corner of his mouth.

Very lightly, she kissed it, murmuring, "Oh, the cleverness of you, Peter Pan."

 

*

 

At the crack of dawn, they set out back to the Tree. They agreed that it might have been safer, in a sense, to walk back. On the way back, Jennifer heard her parents arguing about something and went ahead stubbornly.

Somehow, she was caught in some brush and nearly shrieked as a hand placed over her mouth. A boy put a finger over his lips, as to indicate for her to keep silent. Jennifer felt him let her go and she whispered, "Oliver?" He bowed.

"Yes, 'tis I."

The girl frowned.

"What do you-?"

She heard Peter shout her name and said anxiously, "Can this wait?" Oliver burrowed his brows.

"I suppose. Meet me around the same area tonight."

When he saw a hesitated look pull over her face, Oliver added, "You can trust me. I may be Hook's son, that doesn't mean _I'm_ him."

"I know the feeling."

Oliver gently kissed her hand and disappeared into the shadows, Jennifer emerged from the brush, and responded to the worried looks on Peter and Wendy's faces.

"Terribly sorry, I went ahead."

Her father said sternly, "Alright, don't do that again. It's easy to get lost in Neverland."

She nodded and they arrived back to the Tree, Wendy went upstairs to check out on her still dying son and Jennifer sat downstairs, waiting for nightfall. When the sun set and the moon rose, she got up out of her chair and a voice asked, "Where are you off to, Miss Pan?"

Smee and Slighty stood by the staircase. She explained, "I must be somewhere. It is important, please, do not worry my parents of where I am."

The old man looked at Slightly, who nodded and presented something to her.

It was a red silk dress, draped perfectly in straight lines. Jennifer asked softly, "What is this?"

Slightly handed it to her.

"A present. Mr. Smee sewed it for you. I helped." They blushed as she kissed them on the cheek.

"I thank you both dearly."

After dressing, they bid her a safe farewell as she disembarked into the glowing forest. The trees in the horizon were silvery lined, a hand took hers. Jennifer turned to Oliver, who wore familiar clothes. She found herself being spun into his arms and staring up into his face.

He murmured, "I knew that you would come." She looked down.

"There was something you needed to talk about?"

Oliver whispered, not looking away from her eyes, "I fear that you may be taken. I do not wish you to be harmed."

"You barely know me."

"I know that you are special. The only way to break Hook's ruin is for _you_. Something to do with you."

She asked, "Did you talk to the Indians as well?" A smirk appeared on his young face.

"Yes."

Jennifer chuckled and looked back at him. A moment passed and she took it. She placed a hand behind his neck and bent his head down, placing a kiss over his mouth. Somewhere - a boy awoke from a dying sleep - two lovebirds felt a strange ache - and a blackhearted scandal _knew_.

Jennifer pulled away as if she was electrified and asked timidly, "Did you feel that?"

"I did."

She brought her arms around him as another kiss occurred, shaking the ground of Never Neverland from such outside intensity. The boy pulled her up the largest cliff in Neverland and they sat quietly, watching the stars twinkle and moon shine. A slight breeze ruffled Jennifer's hair and an enraged cry rang in her ear.

Rolling away instinctively, she missed Captain Hook's hook.

He had found them on the cliff and was about to kill her. Oliver got up and was bit by the hook, Jennifer avoided getting hurt and saw the boy fall back. With a last effort, she shoved Hook off the edge of the cliff. Not bothering to look down, she knelt beside Oliver who laid on his back and held his side.

He didn't look like he was in pain and was becoming a bit faint around the edges, like he was vanishing. Oliver said, "I'm going home."

"...What do you mean?"

"Hook captured me from my house one day and brainwashed me to believing I was someone I wasn't. Now, I know it couldn't be true."

Jennifer stroked his hand. "Are you leaving me?"

"Yes... do you hate me?"

She shook her head. "No." He disappeared out of thin air and she found that she was not sad. Jennifer brushed off her dress as flying figures hovered down. Peter, Wendy, and _Cameron_! She gasped and hugged him tightly. "You're alive!" He wriggled away, looking amused.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too, Jen."

Wendy said proudly, "The Indians were right. An event had to take place. Smee and Slighty had followed you and saw everything." Jennifer smiled.

"Does that mean the curse is gone? We can go home?"

Peter interrupted, looking grim, "Not yet."

They looked at him baffled. Comprehension had dawned on him. "You must understand something... Hook will never die. Not as long as I'm here. In order of Neverland to be complete, I must always be here to fight."

Wendy stepped to him, her fourteen-year-old eyes narrowing, "What are you saying?"

He took her hands. "I am sorry, Wendy, but.... I cannot go back."

Their children began shouting protests. He shook his head. "The portal between Neverland and the other worlds must be closed, or else everything will fall into chaos, one way or another." Jennifer began sobbing.

"But we're your family! _Please_... Daddy..."

Peter embraced her.

"I am sorry. It must be done. That means I cannot leave and you cannot come here."

He hugged his son, who had tears shining in his eyes. Wendy was numb, and won't move as Peter once again took her hands.

"Wendy, I love you. I can say it and feel it as easily as the waves in the sea moves. Before, I couldn't even bring myself to think it. I am thankful that I had found you many years ago. I am thankful that you came with me for the first time to Neverland. I am thankful that you came back agai.  I am thankful that you had showed me something that I would have never have experienced. _Love._ You showed me how wonderful life could be when you had some who cared, when you had created life from your own. You taught me to love. You made me _feel_. You helped me grow up, and I will never regret ever meeting you. And I hope that you won't ever regret sharing a life with me."

She choked, "Oh, I won't. Peter, I won't. Never ever."

He smiled, an innocent and carefree grin, kissing her. The curse of Never-Neverland lifted.

 

*

 

A woman of thirty -wo awoke in her comfy bed, breathing hard. Inside her home in England. Wendy Pan placed a hand on her forehead, then threw her covers aside, running down the hall.

No, it couldn't be a _dream_ , no...

She nearly barreled into her children's nursery, and stopped immediately. A boy in skeleton leaves stood over Jennifer's bed. The woman heard her murmur, "Goodbye, Daddy." Peter Pan kissed her head, as she fell into slumber.

A twinkling light hovered by the bed-stand. The boy inched his way to the open window when beautiful eyes met bright blue.

He said knowingly, "Once I leave, I cannot come back and no one can follow." Wendy was crying, but she knew it was for the best. Peter saw the tears and gestured to Tinkerbell, who floated above Wendy's head, sprinkling fairy dust on her.

She felt herself shrinking down to Peter's size and he extended a hand to her gentleman-like.

Wendy took it, curtsying and dropping the act, pulling herself against his chest in want.

Peter took her by the shoulders and gave her a final kiss. It was passionate and very heartfelt.

He was the stronger person, stepping away and she changed back to a woman, eyeing him admiringly. Peter bowed once before Tinkerbell waved to Wendy, taking off out of the window. He followed after her and Wendy stood watching from the balcony.

She mumbled to herself, as light snow fell around her white gowned ankles.

"I'll never forget you, Peter Pan. _My Elysium_."

 

 


End file.
